


untitled radiodust fan fiction

by Nova13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Naughty Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova13/pseuds/Nova13
Summary: Angel has many strong feelings for Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 249





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> smut. all the smut. this is my first fan fiction ive ever written so please be gentle. i was inspired to write it from a drawing i'm currently working on. more chapters soon :)

1

Angel had seen lots of commotion across the street from the bar he frequented after his shows, construction, trucks, demons swearing and…. the princess of Hell? The small thin girl was politely asking demons, who were swearing and joking, and cat calling passers-by, for their cooperation. Angel scoffed at this poor girl and went back to his drinks. Months passed by, same thing different day, until finally, the place was up and running. The princess took her time inspecting the outside of the building when she saw the long-legged drag queen come up to her fresh from his recent performance. She gave him a big grin and welcomed him inside the hotel.  
That was a couple weeks ago. Now that the news story broke about the hotel and Charlie’s big number on the screen, every one she met on the street would laugh at her, and sneer. Angel did feel for this girl, her heart was in the right place, but he couldn’t take back what he had done with Cherry the previous afternoon.  
  


Angel was now sitting on the couch eating his popsicle. It had been about a month since Alastor had shown up at the hotel doors. The first time he caught a glimpse of him he was infatuated. After that one comment to this man in red he knew he wasn’t going to be easy to sink his claws into. Only men with a will of steel could resist Angel Dust’s advances, but Alastor…he was different he could tell. Angel needed this man in his bed, yesterday.  
  


Alastor was wandering about the hotel, making small arrangements to the décor, with what Angel could only describe as “magic”. He focused his gaze upon the weird tentacular appendages that Alastor could summon. It definitely gave him ideas. His hot pants started to grow tighter than usual, he was being turned on just by watching this strange red man. The red demons hand movements so smooth, concise, and focused on the task they were performing.

Angel imagined what else those gorgeous hands were capable of. His cock throbbed in his pants and his lower set of arms covered himself with a pillow, and he chomped down on his icy treat. The stick snapped and the rest of the dessert fell to the ground and broke Alastor’s concentration.

Alastor turned his head, completely backwards, to look at Angel sitting there with half a popsicle in his mouth. Angel’s eyes grew wide and his face blushed. Niffty came out of nowhere and cleaned up the mess on the floor and zoomed off again. The deer demon cocked an eyebrow as he scanned the other demon head to toe. Angel looked back and forth and adjusted his pillow, he stood up and turned towards the hotels elevator and booked it. He ran past the bar with a drunk Husk passed out on it and frantically pushed the up button on the elevator until it had arrived. He saw Alastor was still staring at him, he began to sweat as he hopped into the elevator and smashed the door close button. The deer demon was slowly walking towards him and he did not want to confront him in this state. Finally, the door closed and he had escaped Alastor’s gaze.  
Why was he so nervous? He’s a porn star, an actor, a performer. All based around the subject of sex, but this one man…. got him so worked up. Standing there in the silence of the elevator with his own thoughts about this was not the kind of thing Angel felt as fun. Thankfully the doors opened just then and standing there waiting was Charlie.

  
“Oh! Hey Angel! How are you doing today?” she looked down at his second set of hands, “Angel….is that a pillow from the couch in the lobby?”  
  


“Uhhhh, oh, yeah! It is! My bad I didn’t realize I was holding it at all,” he said flustered and scratching the back of his head.  
  


“You know if you need another pillow, I’d be happy to bring you another one from the storage room, just let me take tha….” she reached for the pillow in his hands, but he turned away and gripped it closer to himself.  
  


“NO….no…. nah Charles it’s ok!” he grabbed Charlies hands with his and pirouetted around her with the pillow in his arms. He had spun her so hard her hair flew around her face and she braced herself against the wall next to the elevator.  
  


“I like this one! The patterns,” looking down at it in disgust, seems to be the same pattern from the carpet from the Overlook Hotel, he stayed there once or twice turning a trick or two. He wouldn’t recommend it. “the patterns…. I like this one….” He winced.  
Charlie shrugged her shoulders and carried on into the elevator. She waved at Angel and he did the same, with a nervous smile on his face, sweat rolled down his forehead. As soon as the doors closed, he darted to his room, opened the door and slammed it shut. Head against the door, he thrust the pillow in the corner of his room and put his hand on his crotch. His cock ached to be free and he was happy to oblige.

  
He slipped his fingers in his pants and pushed them down off his slender hips. His cock sprang free from their confinement, finally able to breath. Taking it in hand, he hissed, it felt so good to get the right kind of pressure on the poor thing. He stroked it softly and started to shed his clothes as he did so. Boots first, then he stepped out of his pants and started to head over to his bed. He untied his bowtie, then shrugged off his suit coat. Everything fell to the floor with a soft “fwush” . The carpet was surprisingly plush in the hotel. He sat on the bed and laid back, his head silently hitting the pillows, his hair spread out across them. His hands were still on this cock, pre-cum leaking out of the tip, he stroked his thumb across it and spread the liquid across the head of his member. He smiled at the fantastic feeling, pretending it was a certain deer demon he had a recent encounter with in the lobby.

  
  


“Oh….” moaning into his hand quietly “Alastor….” he bit down on his thumb lightly.  
  


“Hmmmm, yes?” a low voice said coming from a corner of Angels room. Angel sat straight up and yelped at the sound of the voice, his hands flying off his cock, almost ripping it off at the same time. Figuratively of course.  
  


“What the fuck?!” he exclaimed.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer. there will be more though :D artwork for this chapter can be found here on my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/NovaDoesArts/status/1213002704902967297

2

“What the ACTUAL FUCK?!” Angel had exclaimed scrambling backwards up against his headboard. Looking around at his suite, Angel saw…nothing. He squinted towards the shadows and corners of the room, finally he saw a shadow. A man shaped shadow, tall and slender. Then suddenly two bright red orbs showed up out of nowhere. The demon stepped out of the shadows slowly and revealed his identity.

“Alastor? What the fuck are you doin’ in here?” squeaked Angel. He looked down at himself and realized he was still nude and his cock was jutting straight out from his pelvis. He reached out for a pillow on his bed but it was snatched away by a slithering entity. Angel whipped his head around and didn’t quite get a look at what the thing was. He then shot his head back towards Alastor, but he was gone. What remained was a shadow in the shape of him, with bright red eyes. Angels eyes widened in fear.

“How…how are you doing this,” he questioned, a tad frightened. Then there was a tap on his shoulder, it was the thing that stole his pillow. Angel had seen this thing before. Alastor had used it to take down that snake fellas air ship a few months ago.

“My dear, dear effeminate spider,” Alastor crooned “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me for the last few months. Did you think I would not notice these…glances, and stares. Every chance you get, you would try to get a glimpse of me.” Angel looked towards where the voice was coming from. He saw Alastor standing there, staff in hand, his fingers curled tightly around it. The strange entity stroked the side of Angels face as Alastor spoke. Angel swatted it away nervously.

“I…I have no idea what ya talkin about ya freak. Angel Dust doesn’t steal glances like an enamoured school girl!” he huffed and crossed two of his arms. Alastor sneared, and tightened his grip on his staff. The entity curled around Angels waist and lifted him off his bed. More of the things appeared and wrapped themselves around Angels appendages. Before he knew it he was bound in the air by at least eight of these weirdly strong things. Angel began to blush a little out of the sexual thoughts that ran through his head at the sight of these things.

“Uhhhh…what’re ya doin Al?” he laughed nervously. One of the things climbed up out of the shadows and lifted up Angels chin. Alastor sauntered over to his captive and smiled even wider than usual. He grabbed Angels hand and looked at it, thin and covered in soft fur. He then looked up and locked eyes with the fluffy spider.

“Well, I could have assumed you would known exactly what I’m…” he cocked an eyebrow, “about to do to you, at least.” A smirk grew out from his smile.

“Wait, what?!” Angel said as his face grew hot and flushed. “What is that sposed’ta mean?!” Angel then found his mouth filled with the entity.

“Shut. It.” Alastor growled at him. Angel looked a bit taken aback by this, he started to panic a bit.

“You see, I am not dumb. I see all. I see everything that goes on in this hotel. Whether I, or you, like it or not.” He jabbed Angel in his fluff, then curled a finger around a tuft. “ And I know that most nights when you are here, you tend to…pleasure yourself.” Angel broke away from the entity holding his chin and looked away, embarrassed.

“Ahhh, you see how I am right. Your face says it all.” He smirked and chuckled. Alastor let the entity free from Angels mouth so he could talk.

“ Why I otta,” Angel clenched his fist, now furious with the radio demon. He may have been furious but the situation he was in was definitely a fantasy he’s had himself during one of his, private sessions, before. It was making his cock ache, he wanted to touch himself badly.

“You “otta” what?” Alastor laughed in Angels face. “ I can feel your heart beat Angel dear. I can sense the tension in your voice. This is DEFINITLY something you’ve thought of before. Ever since you saw me the evening I showed up at this hotel and you saw me fight off that pathetic snake demon.” He waved his hand in a shooing motion.

“I…I….fuckin’ Hell….” Angel knew he was found out. He could no longer hide it. “well fuck, ya know. But why now? Why tell me that you knew the whole time NOW and not earlier?” he angrily questioned Alastor.

“Well my dear, you know how it is! I love tormenting people, it’s my thing. You of all people should know that considering how closely you yourself have been watching me as well. I know you may not have the same eyes around this place I do but I know you have your own ways.” Alastor dusted his claws off on his suit coat. “ Truth is Angel, I’ve been wanting to do this to you since the day I laid eyes on you as well. Such a soft looking specimen, full of lust and vigor. I knew you’d make for a fun romp.”

Angel couldn’t believe what he was hearing come out of this mans mouth. His face had to be completely flush by now. His cock leaking precum, and moving up and down involuntarily. His hips bucked a bit out of reflex. Alastor saw this and brought up one of his apendiges and lightly stroked Angel’s balls.

“Ohhhhh, fuck!” Angel let out a low moan by reflex.

“That’s exactly what I like to hear from my prey…” Alastor licked his lips and drew closer to Angel’s suspended body. He grabbed Angel’s face and pulled it closer to his own. “Are you prepared for the night of your life Angel dear? I guarantee you have NEVER had a fuck like me.” He pulled Angel’s lips to his and kissed him deeply. Angel moaned into Alastor’s mouth. His face was so hot with lust. He had wanted this for so long. Alastor was, much kinkier than he had previously thought, and fuck if he wasn’t totally into this. At first he was nervous, this is the most powerful demon in Hell, besides Lucifer of course…or was he? Either way he didn’t care, this was happening!

The entity stroking his balls had wrapped itself around Angel’s cock and squeezed lightly. Alastor felt Angel tense up at the sensation. He moved his entity around Angel’s cock to cover the slit. Alastor then pulled his mouth away from Angel’s.

“You’re not cumming until I let you. This night has only just begun. I know you can last a long time considering your…profession down here in Hell, but almost releasing at the slightest touch of my spawns? Not going to happen.” Alastor pulled Angel’s lips back to his and spread them open with his tongue forcing his way in. Angel moaned once more as Alastor moved his tongue around his mouth. He slowly wrapped his tongue around Angel’s, pulling in and out as if he were fucking his mouth with his tongue. Periodically he would pull away and bite Angel’s lips, he did this until they were plumped up and almost bleeding.

“Wow, you are such a needy brat aren’t you?” Alastor laughed as he pulled away from Angel’s mouth. “You have been waiting for this, for such a long time.” He then let go of Angel’s face and stepped back. Angel looked almost sad at the loss of Alastor’s touch. The entity continued to squeeze Angel’s cock slowly and rhythmically, almost like a heartbeat. Most likely Alastor’s heart beat itself. Alastor sat in a chair next to his living shadow. The shadow smiled at Alastor and looked almost as if it were drooling on itself. It had an insane look in its eyes. Alastor looked up at it and gestured towards Angel, it perked up and slithered closer to Angel’s body.

“Now, did you think you were going to get any where near my pants?” Alastor chuckled maniacally. “ No, no, no. You are going to have to earn this,” Alastor grabbed himself through his pants. Angel could see the outline of Alastor’s cock, it was indeed hard, and quite a bit larger than he had previously thought it would be. “by being a good little boy.” He smiled wider.

Angel moaned as the shadow came up behind him and grabbed his ass. The shadow dug its claws into Angel’s ass cheeks. He let out a yelp at the stinging sensation, but he loved it. The shadow spread Angel’s posterior apart and put his entrance on display for Alastor. He licked his lips at the sight before him and stroked his cock slightly. Angel began to sweat again, at the thought of Alastor seeing him like this. He felt the entity throb itself around his cock. He looked back at the shadow and at Alastor, they both had sneers on their faces. He started to pant, the entity was starting to stroke at the same rhythm Alastor was stroking his own cock. The shadow leaned down and put his face in Angel’s ass and kissed each cheek. Nibbling the sides of them before licking at his entrance.

Angel clenched up at the feeling. It felt amazing, he had had this done to himself before but never by someone he had actual feelings for. This time it was a whole new feeling. He moaned with pleasure, trying to keep the volume down, for he did not want Charlie or Vaggie to hear.

“Let it out Angel my dear. One of the reasons I chose today was because we are the only two in the hotel right now. All the ladies have gone, and Husk is passed out so hard I don’t think even I could wake him up.” Alastor encouraged. Angel’s volume increased exponentially after that encouragement. The shadow began to burry its tongue into Angel’s hole, increasing the girth of it at will. This drove Angel crazy, his hole was being widened perfectly with every thrust of the shadows tongue. He could feel how much this was turning Alastor on as well considering the iratic movements of the entity surrounding his cock. The entity was losing its rhythm, then it stopped. The shadow pulled its tongue out of Angel and looked back at Alastor. Angel looked back at the two and saw what looked like them discussing something telepathically. The shadow looked back at Angel with a wicked grin on its face. It made a point to let Angel see what it was doing. The shadow grabbed its own member and showed it to Angel. It forced itself to grow to an immense size, one Angel wasn’t sure he could handle. His eyes widened and looked back at Alastor, sweating. Alastor smiled and nodded at the shadow. Angel could almost hear the shadow chuckle even though it was silent.

The shadow lined itself up to Angel’s hole and shoved the head of its cock inside, then grasped Angel’s ass. Angel screamed at the sudden force entering him. The shadow’s mouth dropped open at the sensation of Angel’s hole tightening up around its throbbing cock. The shadow then forced its entirety inside of Angel. The sound that came out of Angel was almost ear piercing, even though he had a smile plastered across his face. He was no longer in Hell, he was in Heaven.


	3. 3

3

Calling this heaven is definitely a long shot for most people, but for Angel, it’s pretty tame. His jaw was slack, his tongue was lolling out and drool slipped down his cheek. Angel was moaning and shouting profanities, aiming them at Alastor himself.

“Alastor! Please fuck me! Damn it. fucking fuck, me!” he writhed in the coils of the entity around his arms and legs. He could feel it constricting around his cock harder and harder the more they moved.

“As I said before Angel my dear,” Alastor moaned breathily, “you must earn my cock. I’m not just going to give it to you that easily. So, for now, you’ll only get what I give you.” Alastor made eye contact with Angel and stroked himself a bit faster as he grabbed his balls and massaged them. Angel could feel the entity matching Alastor’s movements on his own member. The shadow behind him fucked him relentlessly, gradually increasing the size of its cock with each thrust. Angel felt as though he was going to be ripped in half by the shadow. The shadow dug its claws deeper into Angel’s sore and bleeding cheeks.

Suddenly he felt the shadow slow to a stop, with its full cock still inside of him. The entity loosened up. Angel lifted his head up gasping for air, he looked back at the shadow who was eyeing Alastor. The radio demon had let go of his own cock and stood up from his seat. He walked over to Angel’s ass and the shadow, his cock was jutting straight out from his body, bouncing as he walked. Placing a hand on Angel’s leg, he bent down to look closer at the blood trickling down Angel’s leg. The shadow smirked and pushed into Angel a little bit as Alastor put his lips up to Angel’s ass cheek. Angel watched all of this happening with goosebumps rising on his skin, the fine fur rising to stand on end at the touch of Alastor’s lips making contact with his bare ass. Alastor kissed Angel’s cheek, then stuck his tongue out to lick up a trail of blood. Angel let out a small moan through a trembling breath. As Alastor reached the source of the blood trail, he started to lick the hole and nibble at it. Angel started panting again, through the pain and pleasure of feeling Alastor actually enjoying himself. He knew this because the shadow started to thrust slowly and the entity started to constrict his cock again. The entity started to play with the slit one Angel’s cock, threatening to enter it.

Slowly, it started inserting itself slowly and shallowly into Angel’s slit. Angel’s eyes grew wide and he clenched every orifice on his body. He had never experienced this sensation before. Surprising considering all the porn he’s been in, surely this has to have been someone’s fetish. It sure was one to call his own now, it felt fucking amazing. The entity took it’s time entering Angel’s cock, staying a smaller size until fully inserted. The shadow looked down at Alastor and placed its hand atop his head. Alastor looked up at the shadow, and it nodded. The radio demon smirked and bit down, HARD. Angel let out a scream, the entity increased in girth and the shadow fallowed suit. All of Angel’s holes were now at max capacity. Tears streamed down his face; he was ready to come. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Alastor, please,” Angel groaned, “let me…I can’t take anymore!” he shook his head back and forth while begging Alastor to give him sweet release. Alastor pulled himself up using the shadows arm. The shadow continued to fuck Angel and watched Alastor as he walked around to Angel’s face. Alastor grasped Angel’s face gingerly and pulled it close to his own once more.

“Oh…sweet Angel Dust,” he crooned once more, small clicks and a radio dial noise came out from his mouth as if changing the stations inside of his head. The voice came out deep and gravely, filled with almost a staticky noise, “ I know this is what you wish for…” he continued, grasping his own cock and tugging on it, the entity mirroring the movement inside of Angel’s cock, “ but today is not the day your dreams come true. You’re just going to have to wait for it.”

Suddenly Alastor disappeared, the entity and shadow pulled out so fast, Angel hit the floor before he could realize it. Angel made a loud ‘thud’ as he hit the ground face first.

“FUCK!” he shouted rubbing his face, and his dick. “what the fuck was that about…. ugh….” he groaned. The floor made direct contact with his cock and now more than pleasure he felt pain. His dick was still hard though, he had to take care of this once the pain subsided a bit. Angel got to his feet; legs wobbly but otherwise okay.

“my poor asshole…” he winced as he lightly grasped his ass cheeks, they were still bloody with bitemarks on them. He looked in his mirror to see the damage done. It was like a fuckin crime scene back there, and that made his cock jump in excitement. Angel wasn’t afraid to let his freak flag fly but this…. this was beyond anything he’s had before. Usually it’s just a tooth mark here or there, but Alastor left his mark. Besides the scrapes, there were huge tooth holes that were drying up with blood. He touched them gently and moaned, they were tender and he was into it.

Angel limped to his bed, asshole still sore and stretched out. He dug around under it to find a large dildo, one he’s never been able to fit inside of himself no matter how much he worked at it. He would always get fed up with trying and just come using his fingers to massage his prostate. But he had a feeling now was his chance, after what Alastor’s shadow, demon, thing, whatever the fuck it was almost destroyed his hole, he would be able to fit this big boy inside of him.

“Well hello there big boy,” he licked his lips looking at the massive piece of silicone and lubing it up, “I bet you’d work swell for me now huh? Maybe I should name you….” he placed it against his stretched-out orifice and pushed it in, easily. “ALASTOR! FUCK!” his third set of arms came out from his body and grabbed the dildo from his second set and started fucking himself relentlessly. His second set of arms grabbed his cock and vigorously stroked it and clenched fingers around the base and his balls. This was not going to take long, Alastor had him worked up to the point of completion before he up and vanished. His upper most arms gripped the bed sheets and she shoved his face into a pillow and moaned loudly.

From the room a floor up from Angel’s was Alastor’s. Even though he could hear everything going on in the room below his, he took it upon himself to open a portal in front of him floating mid-air. His eyes clicked and whirred as dial flicks and tones came from his mouth. He was dialing in to the frequency of Angel’s room so that he could hear him better. Finally, a click and it sounded as if Angel was right next to him. Alastor reclined onto his bed and watched Angel pleasure himself. His smile grew wider, his horns grew longer, and claws grew sharper as he stared at the spider fuck himself and moan his own name. Alastor grasped his own cock and started to stroke himself.

“Hmmmm, yes Angel.” Alastor moaned in the silence of his bedroom. The shadow appeared behind Alastor, creeping out from the wall to recline next to him. Alastor looked at the shadow with a smile that was turning into an open mouth look of pleasure. The shadow got up from its reclining position next to Alastor and sat back on its knees straddling Alastor’s legs. Alastor cocked his eyebrow and smirked once more. The shadow started to shake and reform into a shape more akin to Alastor’s slutty little spider. Alastor’s face grew into an evil grin and wicked smile, the shadow returned in kind. The shadow placed two arms on Alastor’s shoulders and removed his coat. The other two hands were now on Alastor’s cock guiding it to its hole. Alastor’s face flushed as he felt his cock get swallowed by the tight entrance of the shadow. The shadow constricted Alastor’s cock and made its top half disappear so that Alastor could see what the actual Angel Dust was doing through the portal.

Angel was close now; his cock was aching and ready to release. He repositioned the dildo inside him to hit that right spot. Mission accomplished, his heart beat started to race faster and his breathing increased as he repeatedly hit that spot over and over again.

“OH, FUCK ME ALASTOR!” he shouted in a sensual voice as he released into his hands and on his bed sheets. He kept forcing the dildo in and out as he climaxed to get the full length of his orgasm.

“Oh fuck…fuck…” he moaned slipping the dildo out of himself, he winced, as he was now spent and extra tender. He outright dropped the dildo on the floor, his knees gave in, and he collapsed completely on his bed. Angel was panting, he rolled over onto his back and splayed his arms and legs out. He gave the ceiling a wink as if he knew Alastor was watching him. One last deep breath, and he was out cold for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely the last chapter for at least a couple of days. sorry to make you all wait! the next chapter we may or may not see what Alastor did with that shadow ;)


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to put up :D hope ya'll like it.

4

Three weeks…it had been 3 FUCKING WEEKS since his encounter with Alastor. Angel had no idea what to do with himself. It’s as if he were going through withdrawals. Like that shadow had fucked drugs, the good kind, right into his system and now he was addicted. Not much of a surprise considering his personality and previous experience with hard drugs. But this kind…. this was worse than anything he had previously experience shooting up, snorting, injecting or anything like that. At least with drugs he could obtain them whenever he wanted; but not only had he not had sex with anyone but he had not seen hide nor hair of the radio demon since their encounter. As a matter of fact, no one had. Charlie and Vaggie had been doing their best to drum up more business for the hotel, but without the intimidating “encouragement” of their snappily dressed friend…they were at a loss for gaining new clientele.

“Angel,” he looked over in the direction of the voice, it was Charlie, “have you seen Alastor? We haven’t seen him in a while and the last person to see him was you… he was cleaning the lobby last you saw him, correct?”

Angel’s face grew somber and flushed.

“No Charles, I ain’t seen ‘em in a while.” His eye’s flicked side to side, realizing how sad he sounded, “and why would I have?! I ain’t his keepah.” He crossed his lower set of arms across his stomach and his upper ones went to fix his hair and fluff up his chest.

“Okay, okay,” she threw her hands up defensively and a bead of sweat rolled down her face, “sorry I asked.” Charlie turned to walk away and as she turned Angel saw Vaggie next to the reception desk. She gestured to him with two fingers from her eyes, then pointing at him, the universal “I’m watchin’ you” gesture. He knew she hated it when he yelled at Charlie but she let it slide, since Charlie backed off so fast.

So here he was, flustered, horny and worst of all…. SOBER. 

“Where could that asshole have gone to?” confused and dejected by his red demon daddies’ absence, he decided to get a drink. He sauntered past Niffty who was doing her usual excited clean up duties, Charlie and Vaggie were looking up something on the internet in the manager’s office, then finally he reached the bar. There was Husk, standing; more like slouching, at his post.

“Looks like ya got a hangover, sugah.” Angel leaned against the bar, making sure his chest fluff was prominent in Husks face. Husk looked up to Angel’s smug grin while blinking one eye at a time.

“Ya can’t get a hangover if you’re always drunk, ya fruit cake.” He grumbled as he lifted his head and tapped the bottom of his bottle to the counter a few times. “The fuck do ya want?”

“Now now, I’m a patron of this fine establishment,” gesturing his hands around the room as he stood up and pushed his pelvis forward in an uncomfortable looking stance, “you should be treating me with a little more respect than that, hmmm?” Angel smirked.

Husk rolled his eyes and smoothed out his fur, then made eye contact with Angel.

“What can I get you……SIR.” He growled at the last word.

“That’s more like it. But you can call me “sexy” if you like.” Giving Husk a wink. “I’ll take the fruitiest, most alcohol filled drink ya got sugah.”

Husk nodded and turned around to his selection and started to mix things up for Angel. His wings were fluffed up and his tail was twitching in irritation, actually having to work for once.

“Sooooooo,” Angel began, taking a seat at the bar and leaning over it, boob fluff lying on his arm, “What’s the deal with you and the strawberry pimp? Ya make a deal with the guy or somethin’?” he questioned the cat, while tapping his fingers and waiting for his drink.

“That’s none of your goddamn business fruit cake.” He stated in a stern and gravelly voice.

“Is “fruit cake” your designated word for us gays? Hmmmm??” Angel grinned.

“hhhmmmfff,” the cat huffed and slid a drink to Angel. “Shut the fuck up and just drink, then get the fuck outa my face. I’m a busy man.” He grabbed a bottle of vodka from under the counter and took a swig.

“Well this looks tasty, just like you babe.” Angel said under his breath, he sniffed the drink and winced, “oof, smells strong too! That’s how I like it pussy cat.” Angel sipped his drink and stared at Husk. The cat was not amused at the playful stares and comments coming from the spider.

“Fucking…. fuck…what?” Husk was muttering to himself after a little while. Angel cocked an eyebrow and fingered the rim of his glass.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Angel giggled asking the cat. Husk turned around to look at Angel dead in the eye. He then sighed and downed the entire rest of the bottle he was drinking. Angel’s eyes grew wide at the sight of this.

“Woah…easy there tigah. I had a mob buddy do that once and lets just say….we play cards every Thursday down here in Hell…” he looked up thoughtfully at this statement, “ well I mean I guess ya can’t die twice can ya?” he pondered that for a moment, until he saw the cat flap his wings and jump over the bar and land right next to Angel.

“Come with me,” he slurred his words and gave a small hiccup as he grabbed one of Angel’s hands.

“Wait, where’re we,” he started but then his mouth was covered by the end of the cat’s tail. Angel stared at the cat with concern.

“Look buddy, I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with but I ain’t no harmless vixen. I bite when I feel threatened! And I have half a mind to.” he was cut off mid-sentence by the cat’s hand. He had whirled around to shut the spider up. Husk glared at Angel and shook his head, with almost a look of concern his face. Angel didn’t know how to react to this so he glared back and shut up for the time being. 

Husk led them up the elevator and to a floor Angel had never been to. They stopped in front of a door that was just like the others on this floor but with a special plaque next to it. The plaque read “Husk”.

“Is this…. your room?” Angel questioned and raised his eyebrows.

“No, it’s the Queen of England’s. Yes, it’s my room dumbass.” Husk growled sarcastically.

“Okay, yeah, fine, dumb question. But WHY are we at your room?” Angel queried. Husk just shook his head and looked away. He opened the door and guided Angel inside and to the chair next to the bed. He gestured for Angel to sit down.

“ooookaaaayyyyy….” Angel said and took his seat. Husk backed up and took his top hat off and his bowtie. He was now…naked? More naked? He was a cat; he was already kind of always naked right?

“Ummm… I’ve been in enough porn to know where this is headed. Ya know I ain’t free right darlin?” smirking, Angel raised one of his hands and rubbed his fingers together in the “it’s gonna cost ya” way. Husk rolled his eyes and walked over to Angel who was still sitting. Husk held out his hands, essentially telling Angel to give him his. He put his hands in the cat’s and looked up into his tired eyes. Husk quickly handcuffed Angel, then guided him to the bed.

“Oh my, Husker I had no idea you were into the kinky shit? Now this IS a surprise!” Angel winked at him and sat on the bed. Husk rolled his eyes again, face growing red as he bent down to Angel’s hips. He started to pull the spider’s coat away and reached down to his pants. Angel watched the cat’s every move, his cock growing harder. It was a rare treat for him to get sucked off. Usually it was just the other guy getting his kicks and leaving.

“Oh,” Angel moaned softly, “such a gentleman you are Husker. I usually have to serve the bartender!” he giggled and Husk looked up at him frowning.

“Stop callin’ me that. I hate bein’ called Husker.” He grumbled. Husk’s fingers tread lightly on the tight pants Angel was wearing. His claws were sharp so he had to be careful not to rip them as he worked them off. Angel was panting now in anticipation of finally getting some after such a long dry spell. Husks tail fidgeted and his wings puffed up and flapped a little in irritation. How long was he going to have to put up with this?

Angel’s cock was rock solid now as it popped up, finally free of its constrictive prison. He gave a sigh of relief at the freedom. Husk folded his ears back and frowned, he paused and looked around the room.

“Whatcha lookin’ for sugah? Your prize is in front of you.” Angel smiled down at the pissed off feline. He wiggled his cock and nudged Husk in the face with it. He bared his teeth at the phallic object in front of him. A small growl came up from his throat as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Angel smiled and braced himself, his cock was sensitive, he could feel it. Husk stroked his tongue along Angel’s length. There was a small wince that came from Angel’s mouth. Not only was he sensitive but also…Husk was a cat, so his tongue wasn’t exactly smooth. Husk was gentle with his movements though as to not hurt Angel. For sandpaper it was quite pleasant around his cock, just enough saliva to smooth out the blowjob. Husk grabbed Angel’s thighs and deepthroated his cock suddenly.

“Ahhhhh!” Angel moaned at the sudden constriction of his cock down a throat, “Oh fuck…oh Alastor!” he let out the name by accident and smacked his hands to his lips. Husk looked up at Angel with almost a look of relief on his face. Angel looked down at the cat who was now pulling himself up off of his cock.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” he started to apologize to the cat as he felt the bed dip down and a gentle hand grasp his shoulder.

“You moaned?”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on artwork for this chapter! stay tuned~

5

Alastor had wrapped his arms around the spider’s shoulders and nudged his cheek against the spider’s soft fluffy hair.

“That didn’t take as long as I thought it was going to…” Alastor crooned, his smile growing ever wider along his face. “I did figure this cat would have you bent over in a provocative position before you mentioned my name, I guess I was mistaken.” Alastor brought his hand up to Angel’s face and stroked under his chin with a clawed finger. Husk stared up at the radio demon and the spider and rolled his eyes.

“Can I fuckin go now?” groaned the cat, getting ready to stand up.

“Oh, of course Husker dear! How silly of me, I forgot you were even down there. You’re just so…forgettable.” Alastor said coyly. He then grasped Angel’s face and squished his cheeks together making Angel’s lips pucker. Angel started to sweat, franticly looking between Alastor and Husk.

“That is of course…,” he began “if you can resist this face? I know you’ve not had any action since our little deal those many, MANY moons ago.” He smirked at the cat. “I know you want to get your,” clearing his throat ““dick” wet. We have a willing participant right here just waiting and willing to take that kitty cock of yours inside of him.” The smile grew more devious on Alastor’s face, if that were even possible. Husk’s face turned bright red at the thought of Angel being his first in what seemed like a lifetime. He had in fact been watching the spider since the day he started working at the hotel bar. Husk preferred the company of women, but he figured this demon in particular looked feminine enough for him to be given a pass in Husk’s book.

“Nuh uh, no way am I doin’ that! I already put my mouth on that slut, I ain’t doin no more gay shit.” Husks fur poofed up and his tail twitched and wagged in frustration. He looked away from Alastor and Angel, “you told me all I gotta do is get him to say your name and I was off the hook. My part is done here.” He fully stood up and started to walk away.

“Oh, my darling dear Husk! Don’t make me, make you.” Alastor raised his hand, now glowing with a green tint, flicked his hand around and snapped his fingers. Husk twirled around to face the others and slid across the floor stopping right in front of them again. He deadpan looked at the radio demon who himself was looking very smug. Husk rolled his eyes once more, and crossed his arms.

“uhm, hey, don’t I get a say in all this?” Angel said with a smushed mouth, Alastor still holding his cheeks together.

“Hahahaha!” Alastor gave a hearty laugh, “Of course not my dear, you’ve been wanting this for so long, I can tell. “Alastor put his mouth up to Angel’s cheek, “Just let daddy take care of this, be a good boy, won’t you?” he practically purred into his ear and kissed his cheek, then gave it a little lick. Angel was butter. He almost came right then and there. That was the hottest fucking thing he’s ever experienced. Husk heard everything, considering his large ears it wasn’t a surprise that he did. His face flushed and eyes widened. He himself had never heard Alastor sound like that. He had to admit, it was pretty sexy.

Alastor took Angle by the shoulders and leaned him back gently. He began to slowly undo Angel’s coat. Angel’s face was stoic, he was shocked at how gentle Alastor was being. He felt something crawl up his back, but looking around he indeed saw both of Alastor’s hands on his person. Angel’s eyes widened as he realized, the entity. It was slithering up his back and wrapping itself around his waist. It tightened and picked him up out of Alastor’s arms. Angel struggled as he was lifted off the bed and into the air. Husk watched all this with shock in his eyes. He backed up away from the bed as more of the entity flowed through the floor and met up with Angel’s legs and buttocks.

Alastor’s smile began to go crooked, his form wriggling and turning transparent. It was the shadow, it had been the gentle hands on Angel’s shoulders, not Alastor himself. Angel looked down, realizing it was the shadow and not his beloved Alastor.

“Hmmmm, did you think you had earned my gentle touch yet, huh Angel my dear?” Alastor spoke softly from the shadows of the darkened closet in Husk’s suite. “Don’t get me wrong, I did tell my friend there what to do, so technically it was I who spoke such, hmmm vulgar words to you. You should’ve known that is not how I speak.” Alastor adjusted his bowtie whilst making his way out of the shadows and into the dim lighting of the room. Everyone near the bed watched him make his way to a chaise on the opposite wall of the bed. The entity constricted against Angel’s stomach and thighs in anticipation of its next commands. The shadow was practically drooling.

Alastor sat down on the lounge, he waved his hands and a glass of bourbon appeared on the side table next to the chair. He reclined back into the chair, dusting off his pants ridding himself of the plume of cat hair that came off the chair as he sat down. He looked back at the party staring at him, cocked an eyebrow and gave a wry smile to Angel.

“Proceed…” he waved his hands towards the spider demon, “with the plan, as we discussed.” He smirked at his demonic minions. The shadow grew more excited and floated up to Angel, the entity started to vibrate in excitement. The other parts of the entity flew up and helped flip Angel over so his stomach was facing the bed. Constricting even tighter around Angel, taking his breath away, the entity pulled off all of Angel’s clothing and tossed them asunder. The parts wrapped around his thighs spread open his legs and forced him to be in a bent over shape, they then forced him down to the bed. They were presenting him to Husk, asshole puckering waiting to be torn open. The shadow landed next to Angel on the bed and placed his hands on the spider’s ass cheeks, then proceeded to spread them apart. Its eyes darted between Husk and Angel’s hole, licking its lips suggestively. Husk was beyond flustered now, he pulled at his own bowtie that he still had on. His cock was hard immediately, it had indeed been a while he thought to himself.

Angel’s face was smashed against the bed now by entity. His own cock hard as a rock. All of this was almost too much for his mind to handle. Two very attractive demons were now witnessing him in a vulnerable state. All his years in porn had nothin’ on this.

“Hnnng,” Angel moaned into the mattress, “please Husk, fuck me?” Angel was playing along now. That entity was back and he remembered EXACTLY what is had done with him all those weeks ago. He wanted MORE. Even more so now that this grumpy old man he found attractive was in on it. He couldn’t help but think, what was Alastor playing at though? Three weeks of nothing, then all of a sudden, this three way between a shadow Alastor, some tentacles, and Husk?

His thoughts were cut short as he had felt Husk’s claws grab onto his ass.

“uhhhhnnnn…” he held in his words for moans instead. He knew if he spoke any, Alastor’s name would be prominent. Husk lined himself up with Angel’s hole. His wings fluttered and twitched in anticipation; he pushed his cock slowly into Angel. The spider gripped the sheets, he was learning a lot about cats today, the cock was barbed slightly but not sharp, it was as if it had ribs on it like one of those fancy condoms.

“Oh, fuck…. fuck…” Angel winced at the feeling of Husk’s claws digging into his ass cheeks while he pushed his way into Angel. The entity wrapped itself around Angel’s throbbing cock and formed itself into what was like a flesh tube. It created a suction and massaging feeling around it, Angel did not mind this at all.

On the opposite wall, Alastor was sipping at his drink and sweating a bit. His pants grew tight, his neck was sweating profusely. He would never admit to anyone but that flesh tube was a representation of his own hole. Angel was figuratively fucking Alastor, while his ass was being plowed by Husk. Alastor set down his drink and started to rub his chest through his clothes, his nipples were hard. He undid his coat and flung it over the back of the chaise, then his tie. He could feel the power behind the cat, fucking Angel into his pseudo asshole. He let out a small moan, so low the others would never have heard him over their own panting and moaning.

The shadow still had its hands on the spider demon’s ass, spreading his cheeks so the cat could delve deeper into the spider’s tight hole. Angel bit down on the sheets, creating a few holes with some saliva marks. Husk sighed as his pelvis hit Angel’s ass, he was fully engulfed in the spider now. He started to pump, slowly at first. He wanted to destroy Angel but considering how long it had been, he had a strong feeling he wasn’t going to last long, and he wanted to savor this for as long as he could. Husk looked over at Alastor, but he couldn’t see him anymore. Like Alastor was going to let anyone see him like this. There was a haze around were the chaise was. Husk lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion, but was fully distracted once the shadow lined it’s hips up against Husk’s. The shadow started to guide Husk in and out of Angel, he was adding strength to the fucking. He was worried he himself would be penetrated, but he remembered that wasn’t part of the deal he made with Alastor. If not anything, Alastor was a man of his word, for the most part. Husk allowed the shadow to keep going. It felt nice to have all the work done for him as he got his rocks off.

The entity kept Angel’s arm in and close to his body so he could not move. Angel rather enjoyed being constricted like this. Almost like bdsm but with a living, pulsing rope. The entity around his cock was pumping hard now. Angel wasn’t going to last with his cock being massaged oh so right and his prostate being smashed against with a ribbed cock.

“Oh Alastor!” he moaned, realizing he let it out again, Alastor, but he didn’t care anymore he wanted Alastor, not this cat. He wanted the cat too but knowing Alastor was in the room with them, he couldn’t help but beg for the radio demon to come and join in on the fun.

“Alastor, please, I want YOU. I need YOU.” He begged his crimson daddy to come fuck him, but there was no reply from his daddy. He felt the entity around his cock constrict and that was it. He came with a force so powerful his own ass had forced Husk to come inside of him.

“FUCK!” Husk groaned, letting lose his load inside of Angel. His claws dug deep into the spider’s ass cheeks as he came. Angel was panting and whining into the sheets at the pain now on his ass cheeks. The cat pulled out, a string of semen dripping from the tip of his cock.

“Well I didn’t think it would be such a short ride,” he grumbled under his breath. The spider tried to wriggle his way out of the entity to lift himself up. It let him out without hesitation. Angel was up on his hands and knees now, he turned around to face Alastor, but he was no where to be seen. A frown came to his face, his radio daddy was gone, though he had a feeling, not completely gone even though out of sight. He faced Husk whose ears were back and eyes towards the ground, as if ashamed of his actions.

“Don’t worry sugah, I won’t tell a damned soul…” he winked at the cat and bent over and placed his mouth on the cock that was just inside of him. He cleaned off the trail of come, Husk shivered at the sensitivity of his cock.

“uhnng, fuck…” Husk moaned and started to purr.

“Are you…fucking purring?!” Angel giggled and covered his mouth. He found it adorable. Husk glared at Angel.  
“Shut the fuck up! This…” he gestured between the two of them, “this never fucking happened. And I don’t purr goddamnit!” he shot his hand at the door. “Now grab your clothes, and get the fuck out!” he growled at Angel.

“Fine, fine! Just remembah, this wasn’t my fault, you wanted this. I mean don’t get me wrong I did too but, people expect that of me.” He winked at Husk and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Husk blushed and growled. Angel smiled at Husk and grabbed his clothes, slipped them on and walked out the door.

“Hope you’re happy asshole.” Husk grumbled at the radio demon who was no longer in the room, but knew he could hear him. Alastor did in fact hear him. He was in his own room, smile on his face as usual, surrounded by his entity and shadow.

“Oh, sweet Husker…you’ve no idea.” He winked at the shadow who was behind him, hands on his shoulders.


	6. 6

6

The shadow wrapped its arms around Alastor’s shoulders and gave him a wide toothy grin. Alastor smirked at the shadow and opened a portal to once again spy on his lovely spider demon. Angel was walking back to his bedroom straight from Husks room. Angel was now in quite a delightful mood, he finally got to fuck the grump out of that boozy feline. He hummed to himself a familiar tune from when he was still alive as he double pressed the up button on the elevator. Alastor could not help but stare at the spider’s ass as he strode along the hallway, remembering the feeling the entity gave him as it burrowed himself into that tight little hole. His face started to grow hot and the shadow could feel the heat radiating off of the Radio Demon.

A large, mirrored surface acted as the elevators back wall. Angel strode into the elevator and looked up from the floor, he was staring at the ground to make sure he didn’t trip on the rail that the door opened up on.

“Well fuck.” his reflection startled him; he was a wreck from the floor up. His boots were scuffed, shirt on backwards and coat inside out. Hair was a total mess.

“ugh….I look like I’ve been through a gang bang instead of a….” pausing, he looked up into the ceiling of the lift and questioned himself, “ would that have been a threesome….that thing wasn’t a person really…but Husk was real…” he pondered this until the doors opened up reaching his floor. A small one-eyed demon was bouncing patiently outside the elevator doors, broom and duster in her hands.

“Angel! How are you? You look tired, and dirty. Why is your shirt inside out? Why is your coat backwards? Why do you smell like sweat and booze? Are you…” Angel cut her off mid-sentence with his third set of arms that shot out of his body like lightning.

“Hut-tut-tut-tut….shhhhhhhh” he smacked his hand on her mouth, “goddamnit Niffty keep ya voice down!” he gave a small sigh, “Just…ugh” he rubbed his temples with his upper set of hands, clearly aggravated by the high pitched, excited, shrill voice coming from the small demon. Small and annoying, but very cute as she was, he could not get too mad at her.

“Look, uh…. Husk wanted me to ask you if you could help him clean up the back bar, would’ja…” she grabbed Angel’s hand with both of hers and took it off of her mouth.

“Sure of course! That grumpy old cat needs a lady’s touch in that filthy bar of his! Say no more I’m on it!” she raced past Angel into the lift and slammed her finger multiple times on the L button and the doors could not shut fast enough. She was still bouncing as the doors closed. Angel rolled his eyes at the sheer energy this girl put off.

“I wanna know what that chick did to get down here….” There were a lot of questions on this spider’s mind but for now he had one thing in the forefront of his brain, “I need a fuckin shower.” He continued down the hallway to his bedroom, unlocked it, and headed inside. It had been quite an exhausting day, but he couldn’t help but think of why Alastor was toying with him so much. Why not just fuck him himself? Then he remembered what he said about the whole “he likes to torture people thing” and dropped that question from his mind. He gave a small sigh and started to strip his clothes off. Leaving a trail of discarded garments from the door to his private bathroom. He stood there in front of the shower thinking about it, then looked at the unused bath tub.

“I haven’t taken a bath since I moved into the hotel…eh, what the hell.” Leaning over to turn the faucet on, he hummed the same tune as before, and turned the knobs. He was down to his undies and boots now.

“Oh, looks like it’s bath time,” Alastor’s staff chimed in next to him. He looked over at the sentient microphone and gave it a little smirk.

“I see that, and it seems we are going to get a private show. Let’s see what this spider does with his personal time when I do this…” Alastor snapped his fingers and a small noise chimed. The shadow looked intently at the portal that was showing Angel in his bathroom. It looked as if he had been struck with a thought. His eyes grew droopy and a smile crept along his face.

“mmmhmmmm…” the spider hummed to himself and got up off the rim of the tub. He walked back out of his bathroom and ended up next to his bed. Alastor watched on as his spider bent over and reached under his bed to grab a rather large box, and pulled it out from its hiding space. Alastor snapped his fingers again, a small flash of light appeared to shine from under the box lid. Angel did not see this light; it was all a show for The Shadow. Alastor’s smile grew ever more menacing as Angel opened the box lid.

The spider’s eyes grew wide, and puzzled. He lifted a new toy out of his box.

“Well hello there sir,” he sang to the toy he’d never seen as if it were living, “I’ve never seen you around here? Where’d you come from?” Angel inspected the new toy, it looked awfully familiar, but he swore he had never seen it before. Alastor’s eyes glowed a bright red, as they did Angel in the portal sniffed the air.

“You…” inhaling deeply with a very aroused moan, “ya’ smell like Al…” his eyes grew heavy and his cock twitched beneath his undies. He stood up from his sitting position by his box of toys and started for the bathroom. The tub was at the perfectly filled point, so he turned the faucet off. He thought about a bath bomb, but decided against in considering what he was planning on doing in the tub tonight.

Alastor smirked at his shadow and gave it a little scoff.

“He’s so easy to persuade, isn’t he?” the shadow squeezed its arms around Alastor in an embrace, and gave a paranormal sound that could be said to be equivalent to a purr. Alastor could tell the shadow was into this, as was himself. The shadow moved itself through Alastor to sit on his lap, making itself denser to add weight to itself, but keeping its upper half transparent so Alastor could also enjoy the show.

Angel set the new toy on the counter next to the tub and sat down on the rim. He slipped off his boots, and stood up to shimmy out of his undies. Now completely nude, he lifted his leg and dipped his spider toes into the water to test the temperature.

“Perfect, as always Anthony.” He patted himself on the back and plunged his whole leg in the water. He decided to submerge his whole self into the tub and get a little cleaner before he did his deed. He took his loofa and lathered it with soap and began to scrub his furry body. His chest was pretty flat when wet, as well as his hair, enough to run his fingers through it. Washing his feet, his legs, his money makers, he was just about clean, but he decided to relax back a little bit before he decided to play. It had been a long time since he had such a nice relaxing bath.

Angel rested his head on the back of the tub, hair dripping over the side and feet resting near the faucet. He was a bit too tall to fit in this tub completely so part of him was always going to have to stick out. He’d have to talk to Charlie about getting him a bigger tub in the future. The spider was starting to drift off when he felt a gust of wind pass by his feet. He opened his eyes and looked down at them.

“Hmmm, air ducts? Whatever.” He was too tired and relaxed to care. The sound of a shampoo bottle squirting came next. Angel’s eyes shot open and his brows furrowed. He felt hands creep through his hair and he looked up.

“Are you shittin’ me?” he growled, seeing Alastor above him. His sleeves rolled up, shampoo and hair in his hands.

“I’m all for your visits Al,” he began annoyed, “If it’s ACTUALLY you.” He had been played twice already by that shadow and that weird tentacle thing; his trust had issues.

“Why my dear, I’m a little offended.” Gasping and putting his hand to his chest as if he were physically hurt by this comment. “I just want to show that I care for you, and help you wash your beautiful hair…” he took a handful of Angel’s hairs and yanked it back so his face was facing his own. Angel made a pained noise at the sudden yank. The deer’s eyes were bright red and glowing.

“I hope you forgive my past deceptions, but I assure you, I am the real thing.” Alastor assured him with a static affect surrounding his voice.

“Uhnnnn,” a moan shot from Angel’s throat that he couldn’t stop in time. Fuckin Radio Demon got him every time. “I, uhg, still don’t believe you. Prove it.” Angel groaned.

“Well my dear I’m not sure there is anything I can do to prove it’s me, considering your distrust.” Alastor continued to grip Angel’s hair lightly while washing it gently. He had released Angel’s head to fall back upright on the rim of the tub. The static affect around Alastor started to change into another. That of a radio tuning into another frequency, it started to play the tune Angel had been humming to himself as he was walking to the elevator.

“I didn’t know you knew that song…” Angel spoke softly to Alastor, he was enjoying having his hair washed by another.

“I have a large library of music in my repertoire, I am the Radio Demon after all.” Alastor hummed along with the tune that was playing around his head. Angel shrugged his shoulders and relaxed, not thinking any more of it. Alastor rinsed his hair and applied conditioner.

“So, Anthony, how are you enjoying this visit? Do you believe I’m the real Radio Demon?” Alastor questioned with a smirk in his voice. Angel still didn’t trust him.

“Fool me once, shame on you as they say.” Angel retorted still skeptical but enjoying the hair washing. Alastor smiled and snapped his soapy fingers. The entity showed up and curled around Angel’s feet, giving them a squeeze. He pulled his feet back into the water with a start.

“what the?!” Angel exclaimed, the entity reaching into the tub to grab his feet again, softer this time to show it meant no harm. He relaxed a little but still looked up at Alastor. The Radio Demon giving him a half-lidded smile.

“What’s going on…why are you being so nice to me…” Angel squinted his eyes at the deer in skepticism.

“Why, I just figured you’ve been such a good sport with all these deceptions and tomfoolery, that you deserve…something nice from yours truly.” He bowed his head, and kissed the spider on his cheek. Angel turned bright red. He was not expecting that from this man. Alastor smiled at Angel, continuing to run his hands through the spider’s hair. Angel’s jaw dropped so far it splashed his bath water.

Angel pulled his feet away from the entity massaging them and turned over in the tub to face Alastor completely. He looked the deer dead in the eye and squinted his eyes once more. Alastor just sat and smiled that smile of his. Angel leaned in and grabbed the Radio Demons face and planted their lips together. Alastor did not pull back, in fact he leaned into the kiss. Angel pulled him back and both of the demons fell into the tub together. Water splashed out of the sides of the tub in waves. Alastor was on top of the spider now sopping wet, clothes sticking to him showing all the curves of his body. Angel pulled the deer closer to him and deepened the kiss between the two. His lower hands unbuttoning the others shirt while the upper had a tight grip in the deer’s hair. Alastor forced the spiders mouth open with his own tongue in order to control the kiss Angel had started. Angel had gotten the deer’s shirt off and pants unbuttoned, he threw the shirt to the floor and started to pull his pants down, but before they were completely off, he gasped. He shot straight up from the tub; he was awake. He looked around and the bathroom was completely void of all beings except for himself. Even the toy was gone.

“FUCK ME!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Alastor was watching all of this with his shadow through the portal. He had been influencing the spiders dream. The shadow looked back at the Radio Demon and applauded him, the staff played a laugh track, and Alastor had a wicked grin on his face.

“So easy…” he laughed and closed the portal for the night.

(THE DILDO WAS A RED HARRING!!! BUWAHHAHAHHA!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don’t hate me! -Nova)


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: blood used in sexual scene. pretty mild)

7

Alastor

As soon as the Radio Demon closed the portal, the shadow whipped around to sit in front of Alastor. The shadow cocked its head to one side and made a vibrating sound, almost like a purr.

“Yes, yes I know how you’re feeling right now.” Sighing as he shifted on the bed to sit up a little straighter, Alastor smirked at the shadow. He looked down at his own self, seeing the erection in his pants, begging to be touched.

“Hmmmm,” Alastor thought to himself, then looked straight at the shadow. The glowing holes where eyes should be were shifting slightly as if it were blinking, it gave Alastor a wide grin. “yes, I suppose you’re right my friend, it has indeed been a while.” The deer’s eyes widened and flickered, pupils turning into radio dials. Frequency adjustments could be heard around his head until he hit the correct station. The shadow was bouncing with excitement on the bed across from Alastor.

“THAT’S IT!” an old timey broadcasters voice could be heard out of Alastor’s head and a small click out of his mouth as he had hit the correct frequency. The deer snapped his fingers and the shadow became solid black instead of its usual see through state. The shadow looked down at its own hands and gave them a squeeze.

“Now, my friend, you know what to do if you expect to stay in this state, hmm?” the radio demon said with a smirk on his face. The shadow visibly sighed, if it had eye’s you would have been able to see them roll, and began to vibrate and change its shape. Alastor’s eyes narrowed as the shadows form became more to his own liking.

“Now see that’s not so bad? At least this way, we both win, yes?” Alastor brought his hand up to the shadow’s cheek, caressing his thumb against it. The shadow was now the exact silhouette of Angel Dust. The shadow looked itself up and down, admiring the extra sets of limbs it had acquired from the shift. It supposed they would come in handy. Pun intended. It realized how much height it had gained; it barely could fit its own long legs on the radio demons’ bed. Alastor snapped his fingers once more and the shadow became more lifelike, adjusting its colors to that of Angel Dust. If he hadn’t had created him himself, Alastor could’ve fooled his own eyes.

“That’s a good lad. The spitting image of my sweet spider, now, you know the rules of course?” the shadow nodded in response to Alastor’s query. The rules Alastor had in place for these sessions of supposed private time were simple; do everything Alastor says. He didn’t necessarily need to speak out loud to the shadow, they had a connection and it knew everything Alastor wanted without having to say a word, but at times the deer did like to tell the shadow what to do outright due to his…excitement.

The shadow blinked its discolored eyes and looked at Alastor’s hand gestures, telling the shadow exactly what to do. Eyes widening, big sharp teeth appearing in a ridiculously wide smile, that one gold tooth shining in the lights of the bedroom. Alastor wanted the shadow to do what it wanted to do. ANYTHING it wanted to do, as long as it’s what Angel Dust himself would want. Probably a crazy idea in hindsight, but Alastor was feeling frisky and wanted punishment.

With a wave of his hand, Alastor had made all different kinds of filthy items for the shadow’s disposal. This included the use of the entity. Alastor cocked an eyebrow at the Angel that was now in front of him, it was giddy and excited to get started. The Shadow walked over to the tools with a bounce in its step. It grabbed quite a few things in each of its hands and walked back over to Alastor.

The deer had laid back on the bed as he waited for the shadow to return, arms full of tools to help in its play time. Rolling his eyes, he held out his hands for the shadow. The shadow didn’t quite yet take the handcuffs to Alastor just yet. First the shadow pushed the radio demons’ hands down at his sides and climbed on top of his lap. The shadow finally had its own weight to itself so it could decide if it wanted to pin the radio demon or not. Evidently it decided to put all its weight on the deer’s crotch. It rubbed its own erection against Alastor’s, needing the friction; it smiled and bit its lip. Alastor let out a slight moan, sounding distorted through radio static.

The shadow made quick work of making the radio demon its own. It started to remove its own clothes seductively as it used its second set of arms to start removing Alastor’s bow tie, then unbuttoning his coat, then down to his dress shirt. The third set of arms were still holding Alastor down and readying straps to secure the radio demons hands once they were free from his own clothing. All while doing this, the shadow kept grinding into the deer’s cock with his own. Alastor would make small noises as he did this, trying not to come too fast. Seeing his sweet spider atop him made this twice as difficult, he tried to remind himself that this was the shadow, and not his Angel.

After a few minutes of grinding and undressing, Alastor was completely nude under the shadow, had his hands bound together with leather straps, and his thighs had straps and a rod between them to hold them open. The shadow was on its knees now straddling over the deer, with a riding crop in its hands and a shit eating grin across its face.

“I dare say,” he started almost out of breath due to the sight above him “you may be enjoying this too much.” The deer chuckled low as the shadow licked the riding crop. The shadow made a low noise, unable to actually speak even though it was in Angel’s form. It then whipped Alastor across the face with the riding crop, leaving a slight scratch on the deer’s cheek. Alastor’s eyes widened and his head had been struck to the side. The radio demon was taken aback a bit, but his cock gave him away. The shadow’s ass had been close enough to the deer’s cock to feel it jump after being whipped. The shadow smiled again and whipped the radio demon a little hard in the other direction.

“nnnnnffff,” he groaned, loving the pain more than he’d admit. “harder, you fuck.” He growled at the shadow, who once again whipped him, but this time it had swung its arm back and whipped Alastor’s ass. His eyes shot open wider and almost purred at the pain he was now feeling on his ass. He could feel a trickle of blood run down his cheek. Alastor’s face was beet red now, not from embarrassment or rage, but from being more than turned on.

The radio demon thrust his hips up towards the shadow, wanting, needing that friction back against his needy cock, but the shadow pulled away to avoid the contact. The shadow wagged its finger back and forth on its second set of hands, teasing Alastor in a “tisk tisk” motion. The deer was not happy about this, his face grew dark, antlers growing longer, but the shadow shoved the crop in Alastor’s face once more, pushing his head down on his pillow. Alastor was silent, wanting to see where this was going, what the shadow had in mind, even through his anger, he was curious.

The shadow bent its long body down to place its lips on Alastor’s. He didn’t mid this at all, it gave him some kind of contact he had desperately needed. The deer tried to buck his hips up to reach the shadow but still couldn’t. His arms were still strapped down so he couldn’t pull the shadow any closer either. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, he had thought to himself. The shadow split the deer’s mouth open to grab ahold of his tongue, and bit down, hard. Alastor let out a small cry of pain and pleasure as he felt his mouth fill with blood. He pulled away from the shadows mouth but it grabbed his lip instead and started to suck on it.

“Mmmmfuck,” Alastor mumbled, mouth still full of the blood from his tongue. The shadow sat back up, making sure its ass did not touch Alastor’s cock. The deer tried to get up out of reflex to pull his makeshift Angel back down, but alas, he was still strapped down. He shook his head, almost crazed with lust.

“I can’t…I can’t fucking take this,” the deer’s voice was filled with static and regret, “God damnit!” he was losing his cool, not something the radio demon did often. He couldn’t even be mad as he thought to himself. He did this TO himself. The shadow giggled to itself, shown in a vibrating shoulder movement. Suddenly, the shadow shot it’s first set of arms out and grabbed the deer’s antlers and forced his head to look up at the shadows face. It was now licking its lips and scooting its naked body up the deer’s torso, not stopping until its knees were above the deer’s shoulders and its cock was flush with the deer’s lips. Alastor had a shocked look on his face, he stared up at the shadows smile and saw its mouth form the words it couldn’t speak.

“SUCK.” Was the word the shadow had mouthed. Alastor’s brows knitted together in anger, but also arousal. Alastor turned his head to the side, regardless of his arousal, he was not going to be subjected to such a degrading act. The shadow frowned and grabbed Alastor’s face with its lowest set of arms, opened the deer’s mouth with its second set of arms, and pulled the deer’s mouth onto its cock by his antlers with his first set of arms. It began to thrust its thick cock roughly in and out of the radio demons’ mouth. He would never admit it to himself or anyone else but this was hot as fuck to him. Of course, the shadow already knew this since they were connected, so it knew it was safe from being banished after this session.

Alastor slowly started to relax his throat in order to allow the shadow’s cock in further. Soon the shadow’s cock was so far deep in his throat, Alastor’s nose was smashing against soft white fur, and his throat was bulging quite nicely from the girth of the cock being shoved down into it. The shadow threw its head back and made a deep rumbling noise. Damn Alastor was tired of hearing that weird vibrating sound. He snapped his fingers and a moan escaped the shadow’s throat. Its head shot up and eyes piercing down into Alastor’s soul, it could make noise. It could…

“Did…did I make that…WOAH!” the shadow spoke in Angel’s tone of voice and dialect. The shadow had stopped thrusting, now in shock at the sudden new talent it had acquired. A hand had shot up from Alastor’s antler to its own throat. Alastor pulled his head slowly back from the cock in front of him.

“I figured,” he coughed, saliva gathering in the back of his throat, “I figured it would be better to hear you, my sweet “Angel” than have to keep listening to that strange sound you make. Also makes it easier for me to enjoy these, private sessions.” The shadow stared down at Alastor and gave him a wicked grin.

“Shut your slut mouth, Radio Demon,” it spoke gruffly. “Keep suckin’ my cock.” The fake Angel grabbed Alastor’s antlers and forced its cock back into the deer’s mouth. Alastor didn’t expect such a rough response from the shadow after giving it the ability to speak, not that he didn’t think it was hot, just unexpected. Alastor could finally hear his Angel moan above him and it was almost more than he could bear. His cock throbbed and was leaking just from hearing the guttural sounds from the shadow. The deer was ready to come but he had to save himself for what was to come. The shadow knew this. Alastor stopped sucking, and pulled his mouth away from the shadow, who allowed this to happen knowing exactly what was going to come out of the radio demons mouth. It needed to hear what the deer had to say out loud.

“Please, Angel…” the radio demon moaned, the static practically gone from his voice, replaced only by a sexual tone. “Please fuck me Angel.” He was begging, the great and powerful Radio Demon of Hell, begging to be fucked. The shadow’s face grew a deep red from arousal and almost embarrassment to hear this coming from such a powerful overlord of Hell. The shadow yanked the deer up by his antlers to a sitting position while it scoot back to sitting in Alastor’s lap, their cocks rested against one another. The radio demon finally got the friction he had wanted. Alastor didn’t mind the rough yanks, he loved the pain and pleasure of it. Feeling his neck stretch and skull almost breath as the antlers were forced upwards. The fake Angel pulled Alastor’s lips to his once more, giving him a passionate kiss, moving its hands from his antlers to a soft caress of his cheek. Thumb sliding over the small cut the crop had given him in the beginning of their session.

The shadow pulled slowly away from Alastor’s lips, leaving a trail of saliva to slide down the radio demon’s lip. It once again grabbed the deer’s antlers, gently this time, guiding him face down on the mattress. Alastor was flat on his stomach until the shadow grabbed his hips and pulled his buttocks towards the ceiling, its hand gently guiding Alastor’s hips forward by caressing his balls and taint upwards to expose the deer’s entrance. The fake Angel smiled and grasped the deer’s cheeks and spread them apart, eyeing the tight puckered hole begging to be plowed.

The fake Angel bent over to kiss the radio demon’s soft cheeks, one at a time, then directly on the entrance. Alastor shuddered at the feeling of his fake Angel’s lips touching such a private area on his body. The deer’s heart beat grew faster and he started to pant a little at the sheer vulgarity of this action. The fake Angel didn’t stop there though, the kisses on Alastor’s hole became more sensual, longer and deeper. Alastor moaned, small symbols and darkness appearing around his head like an aura, his powers were becoming harder to contain. His eyes turned into radio dials once more, mouth in a toothy grin and teeth glowing along with his eyes. It’s as if he were no longer in control of his physical attributes, full of raw lust. The fake Angel’s tongue made an appearance after a few more kisses. Alastor’s hair stood on end, antlers growing exponentially, as the fake Angel slid his tongue inside the deer’s hole, effectively fucking him. Alastor’s radio static let out a growl in appreciation.

The fake Angel smacked Alastor’s ass and summoned the entity to wrap itself around the deer. It squeezed tightly around his torso giving him an almost trapped feeling. The fake Angel took his tongue out of the radio demon.

“You’re just a glutton for punishment ain’t’cha, big daddy?” the fake Angel crooned seductively to the radio demon. “Your ass hole is so hungry for my big meaty cock, huh?” the fake Angel grabbed his cock with his lowest set of arms and shook it vigorously as if enticing a fish with a worm on a hook.

“Yes,” began Alastor, his mouth still glowing instead of moving, sounding like an old radio show announcer but more sensual. “I’m ready for your cock, please, fuck me!” Alastor begged his fake Angel.

“That’s what I like to hear, daddy.” You could hear the hearts coming out of the fake Angel’s mouth as he said it. Another few appendage from the entity came around the deer’s neck and put a collar on him, nice and tight. It then attached a leash and handed it to the fake Angel Dust. Fake Angel gave it a swift yank. Alastor’s cock throbbed as he groaned.

“Yes, thank you Angel.” Fake Angel gave the entity a smile and took his own cock that was still wet from being in the radio demons throat and lined it up to the deer’s hole. One more hard yank on the leash and fake Angel shoved his cock hard into Alastor’s tight asshole. The deer almost screamed in pleasure, but knew better and held it in due to the other guest’s most likely in the hotel. The pain sobered him up a little, his eyes and mouth returning to normal. He bit his lower lip, containing most of the noise he wanted to make. The poor deer’s hole was bleeding slightly from the rough insertion.

“A perfect lubricant wouldn’t you say big daddy?” the fake Angel commented as he was thrusting into the deer. The entity pulsed with every thrust made by the fake Angel Dust. The fake Angel moved to lean over Alastor and grab the deer’s hard cock.

“oh, fuck.” Alastor moaned at the touch of his Angel’s hand on his member.

“That’s right deer daddy, I want you to come for your sweet Angel cakes.” The fake Angel whispered in Alastor’s ear, yanking the collar once more. The entity and the fake Angel both squeezed Alastor, and that was it. He couldn’t keep it together anymore.

“OH ANGEL!” the deer moaned, the sound becoming more distorted as his climaxed onto his bedsheets and all over the fake spider’s hand. The fake Angel continued to thrust into the radio demon as he came. Alastor continued to cry out as his body shivered with pleasure at the release he was finally given. The radio demon’s arms gave out and his whole chest collapsed on the bed. The entity slowly let go of him so the rest of his body could fall flat with him. Fake Angel collapsed on top of the radio demon, letting his full weight relax on top of him. The shadow of course couldn’t really have an orgasm itself but it did enjoy the sensation of being inside of the radio demon so there it stayed inside of his “Lover” until the deer instructed otherwise.

Alastor was panting, it was one of the best orgasms he had had in a long time. It was rare he had sessions like this with the shadow and the entity. But after the dreams and torture he had put the real Angel through, he needed to make the time. Slowly and lazily, Alastor waved his hand and the entity disappeared. This was its sign. The fake Angel slowly pulled out of Alastor, its favorite part besides the rest of the fucking, due to the face Alastor made whilst it pulled out of him. The face of pain, but also pleasure, but also sadness knowing it was over. With a snap of his fingers the shadow started to fade and turn back to its usual translucent black form with glowing blue eyes. It almost looked upset at losing its solid form, but knew that there would be another time soon it got to experience these sensations again. It knew at least it’d be able to watch Alastor as his fucked around with Angel until the next time Alastor decided to “masturbate”.

After a session like that, Alastor was exhausted, even though the shadow did most of the work. At one more snap of his fingers, the sheets were clean of his own essence and he was able to drift off into a deep sleep.


	8. 8

8

Angel got out of his luxurious bathtub, snagged his robe and put it on, then exited his bathroom dripping wet. He was done. He was tired of the Radio Demon fucking with him. Even though he could not prove it, he knew Alastor was controlling something to make him have a dream like that. Although, he thought, his dreams usually did seem like teased him in that way on the reg, but he trusted this time he was in the right thinking it was Alastor who was behind this one.

The spider got to his bed, fwumped down, and started to pout. He was exceptionally horny after that dream, but he was also pissed off. Angel raised his head out from the covers and looked up at the clock on his nightstand. 11:45 pm, it read in bold pink numbers. Next to the clock was a lamp, and some drugs he didn’t remember leaving there.

“Maybe a line before bed won’t hurt.” He shrugged to himself and picked up the baggy of white powder, a razor, and a small tube. Angel was a class act with his own initial inscribed tube made of silver for all his drug snorting needs. He had such a resistance to the drugs in question they didn’t keep him up, but helped him relax. Lines were placed, razor set aside, and the spider lined up his nose and snorted up. He shivered and shook his head, slapping his cheeks.

“Hmmm, that hit th…” and without another word he was collapsed on his bed, his eyes still wide open yet unable to move or speak. He started to sweat a little his eyes darting around the room, he had heard small foot-steps, a bunch of them. They looked awfully familiar but he couldn’t quite place it, considering his brain was becoming foggy from the drugs.

“The fuck…?” he mouthed but no words came out, as these small being started tying him up clumsily. The things were tripping over one another and breaking apart easily.

“FUCKING EDGELORD!” his lips mouthed. A stabbing sensation was filling his neck, these guys were injecting something in him. Sleep over came him without another thought.

******

“Ughh, I feel like I got hit by a fucking truck, and not in the fun way.” Angel tried to bring one of his arms up to his head to rub it but couldn’t. All of his arms were tied down, including the third set he usually had hidden away.

“What the…” grumbling and looking down at his body, he was naked. “What the fuck? Usually I’m into this sorta shit but usually I’m being paid and know about it before hand. The fuck is going on!?” the spider shouted and struggled against his restraints. He looked at his surroundings, “snake shit?” he thought back to himself. “where have I seen this shit before?” he squinted to see if he could make out the pictures on the walls but shot his head to the other side when he heard something. Sounding like it was sliding across the ground, and…chickens?

“Well, well, well,” a hissing noise came from the floor next to the bed Angel was strapped to “looks like you’re finally awake my dear. I hope you enjoyed the drugs I left you hmmm?” A large, looming figure emerged from the side of the bed. Starting with a top hat with an enormous eyeball, then a hood with even more eyes.

“With all them eyes, id be surprised if you hadn’t noticed me awake Sir Edge lord.” Angel gave the snake a smirk. The snake became flustered and blushed in anger.

“is that any way to talk to a paying customer?! That’s Sir Pentious to you, you whore.” The snake crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the spider.

“Payin customer?” the spider cocked his head. “Oh, I get it.” Angel frowned and looked away from the snake. “This is anotha one of you bullshit illusions isn’t it Alastor?” he looked back at Pentious, who now looked more confused than Angel did twenty seconds ago.

“Alasssstor?” he hissed “hassss nothing to do with thisss.”

“Yeah, sure, whatevah. Like this VIRGIN, would ever hire a guy like me to fuck? Okay “Sir Pentious”” Angel waived his upper most hands and air quoted with his second set, “let’s get this over with. Pentious glared at the spider not understanding what was going on, but settled on rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers. The eggbois scuttled around starting to set things up, such as lights and cameras at each angle of the bed they could reach stacking upon one another to do so. Pentious curled the rest of his body onto the bed up next to Angel. The snake was significantly bigger than the spider, and stronger, so he needed to be a bit more gentle than usual with his movements.

Pentious snapped his fingers once more and the eggbois untied Angel’s arms. The snake figured, it seemed as if the spider was going to be compliant for the ordeal ahead. Angel rubbed his wrists as they were freed.

“So “Sir Pentious” what did you have in mind for this evening?” Angel used air quotes once again saying the name of the snake in front of him. Pentious blushed, he actually had no idea what he was doing. He was filming this to show how hip he was, having the famous Angel Dust in his bed, but hadn’t a clue where to begin.

“I uhh…” he raised a finger and lowered it slowly as he lost his train of thought.

“So, gonna play dumb then huh Alastor? Hahahha, just like that stupid snake.” He shook his head laughing.

“Ssssstupid Ssssnake?!” Pentious reared up ready to punch Angel square in the jaw, but the spider shot his hand out and placed his hand on the snake’s cheek. Pentious paused and lowered his arm.

“It’s kinda cute if you ask me Alastor…” eyes half-lidded and with a small smile, Angel got to his knees and placed his lips against the snakes. If he had had any hair, it would be standing up on end from the spider’s lips against his. Pentious’ eyes were wide, but slowly closed as he sank into the kiss. Angel slowly pushed Pentious back to a lying down position, an eggboi taking his large top hat off as his was laid down. Angel’s second set of arms working on undressing what little Pentious was actually wearing, his upper hands still grasping the snake’s cheek and now running his other over his hood. It was soft to the touch almost like hair but solid. The lowest set of arms working on finding out where this snake hid his junk, sliding his hands down his abdomen feeling the eyes that were protruding out from his body. They were just like a snake’s eyes, with scales over them to protect them from not having eyelids.

“Mmmmm,” Pentious let out a moan into Angel’s mouth as he forced his tongue inside of the spiders, it was long, thin, and forked which made it easy to slip inside. Angel had no complaints, he let it happen. While opening his mouth he made it a point to run his own tongue against the snakes long yellow fangs, being carful not to prick himself on the tips, fearing Pentious actually had poison he was not aware of.

As Angel was working to find the snakes business, he slid his hand across one of the eyes on his pelvis and felt it had a bump unlike the others. “Gotcha” he thought to himself, and began to rub that space in earnest. Pentious gasped at the touch, Angel knew what he was doing and how to do it.

“Oh…my,” the snake breathed heavily after backing away from Angel’s mouth.

“Oh my” is correct Alastor, if only you could feel this for yourself instead of using this snake illusion.” Angel moaned. Pentious was very confused at being called Alastor yet again, but the talented spider hands were too much for him to not give in and pay his full attention to. The snake started to get hard from the touch, but something was…off. Angel stopped for a second and looked down at what he was touching. His eyes dilated and his mouth started drooling.

“FUCKIN’ TWO OF ‘EM!?” he shouted, making Pentious blush like crazy.

“Uhhh, yes?” he stuttered out, “Is…is that okay?” face increasingly getting redder by the second.

“Oh, fuck yeah it is!” Angel let a drool strand drip from his mouth, “damn Alastor, you’re goin all out with this one! I approve!” he then grabbed both of Pentious’ cocks and began to stroke them lovingly. Pentious moaned at the new found spark of energy Angel had found. Angel’s upper hands grabbed the snakes hood and pulled lightly as he stroked the snake’s cocks. Pentious grew harder and throbbed at the sensation. The two members were massive.

“I guess,” Angel looked down at Pentious, right…snake “tail size does matter?” he giggled at his failed inuendo and forced a couple fingers into Pentious’ mouth. “LICK.” The spider demanded. Without hesitation, Pentious opened his mouth and wrapped his long, slick tongue around the spider’s fingers. Angel shuddered at the feeling, pulling away once his fingers were nice and slick.

“That’s good babe.” He cooed to the snake. Angel then proceeded to slick his own entrance with the lubricant. He intended on getting both of these massive cocks inside him, even if it killed him, again.

“Never had two dicks in me at one time…from the same guy that is.” Winking at the snake with a wry smile, he started to slide one of the cocks inside of himself. “Oh, sweet Lucifer!” Angel growled as he sat down on the throbbing piece of meat. Pentious winced at the feeling of the spider’s tight hole, engulfing his cock.

“Oh fuck, fuck me…” the snake was panting now, sweating as his tail came up and stroked the spider’s back unconsciously. Pentious wrapped his tail around the spider in a pseudo hug and helped him raise and lower himself onto the snake’s girth.

“Oh, Alastor, this feels amazing…” Angel moaned and grabbed the other cock. He began to rub it against his own, his looking so small in comparison to the massive member that was Sir Pentious’. The snake grabbed the spider’s thighs and squeezed.

“Oh Angel…” he groaned, squeezing the spider a little tighter with his tail. Angel gasped a little at the constriction. This snake was strong, his hips were powerful he could tell. The spider shuddered with delight at the thought of this man overpowering him and taking his asshole for his own.

“Fuck me Alastor…” he begged the snake. He got up off of the cock, wincing as the whole thing came out of him at once. “I want you to ravage my hole.” Angel had turned around and leaned against the headboard of the bed, sticking his hips out, showing Pentious he was ready for him to bury his cocks inside of him. Pentious sat up and blushed at the sight before him. The spider’s hole was already looking red and puffy from being invaded by one of his own massive members. Pentious slithered over to the spider and lined up both of his cocks against the small entrance. He wasn’t even sure they were both going to fit.

“Are…are you sure I’m going to fit?” worried but oh so willing to penetrate regardless of the answer.

“You’re just an illusion Alastor, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Rolling his eyes, Angel grabbed his ass cheeks with his lowest set of arms and spread them wide for the snake. Pentious huffed, still pissed that he was being called Alastor but that ass… fuck it. He grabbed Angel’s hips and began to push his way into the spider. It was more than a tight fit, with two cocks intruding now.

“Oh, fuck…it feels so good…more Alastor, MORE.” Angel pleaded with the snake to keep pushing his way inside. Pentious grabbed on tighter and started to pull Angel onto his cocks as well as push. Slowly but surely, they went in. Angel’s hole spreading so wide it shouldn’t be possible. The spider’s eyes started to water and his breathing became faster and shallower. Sweat was pouring from his brow, his claws were digging into the bed frame and sheets around his knees.

“Move…move faster Al!” Pentious did as he was told and shoved his cocks in as hard as he could, both now fully inside of the spider. The snake threw his head back, this spider was so tight, his anal walls constricting hard against his cocks, it almost hurt if it didn’t feel so fucking amazing. Pentious moved his hands around to the front of the spider, running his fingers through Angle’s chest fluff, so soft and smooth. He started to slide his hands down his body towards the spider’s cock when he paused on his stomach. The snake could feel both of his cocks outlines against the smooth fur of the spider. He was that thick and the spider was that thin. How in the world was this demon taking such punishment, the thought to himself? Almost completely distracted by the feeling of his own cocks inside of someone else, he felt the spider move under his hands, alerting him to move. Pentious started to pump in and out of Angel a little, worried he was hurting the spider after feeling what he felt.

“Don’t be such a fucking bitch Al! FUCK ME!” Angel pushed himself hard onto Pentious’ cocks and fucked himself. The snake’s arms faltered and slipped off of the spider, making him land on the bed. He was now bent over Angel completely. Pentious was really irritated now at being called that radio demon’s name so often.

“FINE, YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU?! I’LL FUCK YOU!” The snake pushed himself up and grabbed the spider’s hair and wrapped his other hand around Angel’s throat. He coiled up his tail behind him so he could have a better surface to thrust off of. Pentious then began to thrust into Angel so hard the spider started to scream in pleasure.

All of the eggbois were gathering every scene from every angle for their viewing party later. They were excited to see how much their boss was enjoying himself and they couldn’t wait to show him the footage later.

Angel’s mouth was hanging wide open with his tongue lolling out, drool running down his chin and neck. The pain was so intense but so fucking good. Pentious leaned over and started to bite the spider’s neck, whilst not using his venomous fangs.

“Bite…. harder…. more….” Angel begged the snake who happily obliged. He was now going to leave marks, he broke the skin, staining the spider’s soft, white fur. Angel was so preoccupied with the pain in his ass, literally and figuratively, he almost forgot about his own leaking member. He used his second set of arms to grab his cock and start stroking while the other rested on his stomach, feeling the snake’s massive cocks pump in and out of his body. After laying his hand on his own self, he realized this was not going to take very long. Pentious was already very close to his own climax, but what sent him over was the feeling of the spider’s hand resting on his abdomen, finally realizing how large the snake was. It was a psychological power thing with Pentious that got him off the hardest. He started to fill up the spider with his loads, which ended up being an insane amount considering he had twice the equipment. The spider felt the snake’s climax filling him and that sent him over as well.

“OH, ALASTOR! FILL ME!” he moaned sexually, his own load spilling across his hands and the sheets, and an eggboi that had happened to be filming that exact moment the climax beneath his boss and his boss’ lover.

“…Gross. Had to ruin the moment eh little guy? What are you? One of Alastor’s shadows or someth…” he was cut off with an injection to the neck that sent him into a hard sleep. Pentious pulled out of the spider as he was growing soft. A huge load of come pouring out of the spider’s strained asshole.

“I’ll admit he does look good lying there in my filth.” The snake smiled and his eggbois laughed at his boss’ comment, regardless if they knew exactly what he meant or not. An eggboi handed the snake a towel to wipe himself off with and another standing on a stack of other eggbois placed Pentious’ hat back upon his head.

“Get that whore out of here. I’m done with him.” The snake waved his hand. The eggbois began to clean up his mess and started to dress the spider back in his robe. Pentious watched as the eggbois began the task they were assigned, and he yawned. He started to turn around but was met face to face with a knife.

“Hello there dear fellow.” Pentious’ eyes were wide and crossed, focusing on the knife that was currently between them. “I see you had an enjoyable evening with MY property over there, hmm?” the knife traveled down to the snake’s neck, he was sweating more bullets now than he was with the activity he was engaged in with the spider only moments ago.

“Your property?! That sir is a whore! I paid my dues with him and I am within my legal rights to fuck him as I did.” Pentious said as a matter of factly. The crimson demon pulled out a bag of powder and chucked it at one of the eggbois who was cleaning. It immediately broke open and the eggboi fell down paralyzed.

“My “good” man. That was not payment.” He sneered at the snake, his voice filling with more static, his eyes turning into dials and his teeth aglow. “Now, I suggest you hand over everything your little minions took to record and my property before you regret everything, ever.” Alastor stuck the snake in the neck ever so slightly, sending a trickle of blood cascading down his slender neck. Pentious gulped and snapped his fingers towards the eggbois, who immediately looked up at their boss and knew what to do. They piled everything next to the radio demon and went back to pick up the spider who was still lying there unconscious.

“Uht, tut, tut.” Alastor snapped his fingers and the entity shot up from under the bed. “I’ll take it from here gentlemen.” The entity picked up Angel and lifted him over to Alastor and set him down in the deer’s arms. “I’d say it was a pleasure seeing you Penti, dear boy. But I’d be lying. I’ll be seeing you.” And with that, the deer opened a portal, stepped through, and was gone.

“Wow boss, he sure was nicer than usual to you.” An eggboi piped up from behind the snake, which he then immediately smacked away with his tail, effectively crushing three more eggbois.

“Lucky…” cried one of the eggbois he had missed when he hurled the other away from him. He kicked at a rock on the ground pouting at the fact he didn’t get crushed along with the other four. Pentious rolled his eyes at his pathetic minion. The snake looked to the other side of the bed where Angel had been. The hole in the ground was still there from Alastor’s entity.

“Oh, well fuck m…” he cursed as the entity started to destroy his headquarters.


	9. 9

9

Angel felt warmth all over his body. He heard water swishing in his ears, and a soft staticky humming.

“Ugh, my head. Again?” raising his hand to rub his head, he realized this time they were free from restraint at least. Water droplets fell from his fingers into the pool he was sitting in. He looked down and once again he was nude after waking up.

“Well this is getting kinda old now if ya ask me.” He spoke to himself. The spider was getting tired of waking up naked and not knowing where he was.

“I must agree darling. I could only imagine waking up in a strange place naked as a jaybird would be awfully jarring, if I do say so myself.” Angel froze hearing that sweet, velvety voice coming from behind him. He whipped his head around to see Alastor who had just been washing his hair before he moved. The deer was holding up his hands as if he were being arrested, giving the spider a great, big, toothy grin.

“ALASTOR?! Wait…” pausing and lifting a wet hand to poke the deer in the chest. “Are you real? Is this another goddamn dream?! ‘Cus I swear to fucking Lucifer if this is another fucking dream, I’m gonna lose my sh..” the spider’s hand was caught in the deer’s soapy one, the other grabbed Angel’s chin and pulled him up to the radio demon’s lips.

“I assure you Anthony…no tricks this time.” He kissed Angel softly, stroking the spider’s cheek as he did so. He pulled away from the spider slowly, giving him a little smirk.

“Forgive me, once again, if I don’t believe you.” Angel turned back around and crossed all of his arms. “You may feel solid…but I know that shadow of yours fucked me once. AND that weird tentacle thingy you got goin on. Not that I minded so much, was kinda hot actually…” he paused looking up, recalling the memory. He shook his head, dragging himself out of sed memory. “Either way…this all seems awfully familiar, so if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna have to ignore you.” The spider sunk a little into the water, and started to make bubbles with his mouth, nice and frustrated.

“Oh, Angel my darling, I do understand your concern. That is why I brought this to confirm my reality.” The crimson demon snapped his fingers, the entity, the shadow, and a ton of recording equipment popped up from the shadows. Angel saw this all pop up from beside the bathtub as Alastor put his hands back into the spider’s hair to continue washing.

“What’s all this supposed to prove? These two jokers are always with ya when “YOU” are fuckin with me, but then it’s really one’a them.” Alastor smirked, he then nodded to the entity who put up the equipment and showed Angel just exactly what was on the camera.

It was Alastor and Sir Pentious being filmed by one of the eggbois. It showed how Alastor threatened Pentious into giving him back his “property” and then promptly doing so. This included the shadow picking up the camera equipment and following Alastor into the portal and back to Angel’s room. Alastor undressing Angel from his robe after drawing him a bath, then gently lowering him into the soapy water. Angel looked back and forth between the footage and the shadow that was currently nodding at the spider. Alastor was washing his hair on the recording right up to the part where Angel started to stir.

“Do you believe me now my dear? Clearly, someone such as I, who doesn’t really know modern technology, would not be able to create counterfeit evidence such as this?” Alastor tilted his head in question. He was right, Angel knew this.

“So…it’s really you? That means…oh fuck…” Angel frowned. “That fucker didn’t actually pay me!?” he shouted at the screen. Alastor gave a hearty chuckle.

“AHAHHAHAAH! No, my dear, I guess you are right! He did not pay you!” Alastor’s voice was grainy as he continued to laugh. “Seems like something that man would do though, as we are in Hell after all.” Alastor continued to run his fingers through the spider’s hair. He leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Angel blushed at the feeling of the radio demons’ lips on him.

“Why…why are you being so nice to me? Usually you just want to torture me?” Angel didn’t know if he actually wanted that question answered after he heard it come out of his mouth.

“My darling, just because I love torturing you, doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you. Most of them may be…a little sadistic shall I say, but some of them,” he paused almost blushing himself, “some of them, I honestly, I think, may be a little less so.” The deer coughed, as if it were the hardest thing for him to say and admit to. Angel looked down at the water blushing harder. The deer pulled the spider’s hair gently so he was looking him in the eye.

“I mayhaps, be falling a little for you darling.” Alastor smiled at Angel, kissing him on the forehead. Even after seeing all that footage, Angel was still skeptical that this was indeed the real Alastor. He was just, being too nice to be that big and scary Radio Demon that demonstrated his power to him all those weeks ago when he first experienced a sexual encounter with him.

“So…Alastor,” he paused “Does this mean you’ll stop actually messing with me? Like uhh…from now on this is gonna be you and not ya weird spooky things pretendin to, be you?” Alastor chuckled.

“Now, now sweetheart. Let’s not get carried away. Id still like to keep you on your toes, and I like to have my fun with you.” The Radio Demon answered in a menacing tone, that sent shivers down Angel’s spine. But it also got his dick hard just hearing that sultry tone. The fuck was wrong with him, the kept thinking to himself, shit like that shouldn’t turn me on. And yet, here we are.

Alastor got up from his chair that was behind the tub. He rinsed his hands in the sink and dried them off, then rolled down his sleeves.

“I may like to toy around with you darling, but for tonight,” unbuttoning His shirt slowly, “I think I’d like to fuck with you myself?” he had a questioning inflection in his voice. Angel stared at the other demon and nodded his head vigorously. “Hmmmhmmm, very good dear.” Alastor chuckled in a low tone, no static this time, it was all his velvety voice coming through clearly as if the radio affect was never there. The shadow and entity disappeared from the bathroom once Alastor snapped his fingers. It was now just the two demons. Alastor had taken off his shirt and folded it nice and neat, then set it on the sink, away from the tub. Angel watched intently as the deer took off his sock guarders, shoes, then socks. He was making this painfully slow for Angel. Once again, effectively torturing the poor spider. The deer smiled as he unbuckled his pants, not his usual smile, this one was seductive. He knew exactly what he was doing to Angel by taking his sweet time. The spider stared at the multiple scars on the deer’s body. Most likely the cause of his victims in life as they struggled to free themselves of the deer’s grasp. Why did he think that was also hot as fuck? Just thinking of the strength, it must have taken the deer to keep his victims down as they struggled. His cock throbbed as the images flew by in his head.

“I can see this tempts you hmm?” Alastor ran his hands down his chest, his lean stomach, down to his undone belt, that of which he pulled out of his belt loops. Bringing his fingers to the zipper and buttons, agonizingly slow for Angel, he winked at the spider. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears at this point. Angel lunged for Alastor’s pants but the deer stepped back.

“Tisk, tisk little spider. You don’t want me to slip my clothes back on do you?” his voice became grainy again, taunting the spider. Angel shook his head begging the other with his eyes.

“Let daddy get undressed at his own pace. One more outburst such as that, and you get nothing.” He wagged a finger at Angel, who was now burying his hands in the tub and staring intently at the radio demon.

“Good boy Angel.” He crooned, continuing to unbutton his pants and pull them down slowly. The deer then folded them nice and neat with his dress shirt.

“It’s a good thing you’re behaving yourself now. Could you imagine? I was already so close to being fully undressed.” Angel nodded, almost crying now. He was so close. Alastor hooked his thumbs in his under garments, and started to pull them down achingly slow. He had a trim line of hair on his pelvis, of which Angel was mesmerized by. He was finally getting to see his radio demon the way he had always dreamed of. Alastor stopped his under-garment dissention and licked one of his own claws, then stroked his wet finger down the trail of hair, ending at grasping his own cock.

“I can see my Angel, this is what you’re after, yes?” he stroked it, pushing it up against the fabric of his under ware, showing Angel the outline. He wasn’t huge but he was above average size.

“You know,” Alastor dragged on, “I can change it’s size.” At admitting this, his cock throbbed once and gained a minimum of two inches, flaccid. Angel almost passed out at the sight before him. He had been holding his breath the whole time, but he would not flinch, in fear that Alastor might put his clothes back on. Alastor pulled his under ware off completely, now in his full and naked glory in front of Angel Dust. He walked closer to the tub and placed a hand on his hip.

“Well?” the deer questioned. “Are you going to scooch over and let me in?” the spider made a stupid face, almost as if he did not hear the question that was asked of him. The deer laughed and stepped inside the tub, his cock swiping Angel in the face.

“Whoops, how clumsy of me. I had so quickly forgotten I was a bit bigger than what I usually carry myself at.” Alastor knelt down and grabbed Angel’s face and gave him a kiss. He then sat down and grabbed the spider under his first set of arms and lifted him up onto his lap. Angel snapped out of his shocked state as he was being hoisted into the Radio Demons lap.

“There, that’s much better. We can enjoy a nice warm soak togeth…” he was cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto his own. The spider couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he finally had his Radio Demon in his arms. The REAL one! No tricks! Alastor allowed this, as he had had his fun teasing Angel with a slow as fuck strip down. Angel moaned into the deer’s mouth trying to force his way in. Alastor allowed this as well, opening his mouth and letting the spider’s tongue in. Angel wanted to feel every inch of the deer’s teeth and tongue against his own, he had waited so long for this and he was definitely going to take advantage of it.

Angel slipped his upper arms behind Alastor’s head, grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head back to expose his neck. The second that skin was exposed, Angel took his chance and place his tongue strait up against the deer’s neck and licked it. Alastor let out a little moan he was holding, not expecting Angel to get so dominant. The spider then bit down, hard, returning the favor the deer had done for him during their first encounter. Blood started to trickle out of the Radio Demon’s neck automatically causing his cock to grow rock solid. Angel felt this change underneath his own erection, he smiled as he sucked, then started to rut against Alastor’s erection.

“Fuck, Angel…” immediately Alastor shut his mouth, gritting his teeth. He was meant to be the dominant one here. At least with their first time officially together. But Angel knew what he was doing and Alastor could not resist this portrayal of dominance being displayed by his wonderful spider. How did Angel know exactly what to do that affected him so entirely? He was thinking too hard about this, he could feel his cock softening, until Angel grasped it in his lower set of hands, and squeezed.

“I’m gonna sit on it daddy….” Angel whispered into the deer’s ear, shooting electricity through his body. Unbeknownst to Angel, Alastor was also affected by tone of voice. Angel wrapped his second set of arms around the deer’s torso the upper set around his neck, then his bottom hands held his ass cheeks apart and guided the Radio Demon’s cock inside of himself. He felt huge inside of him, even though he just had two massive snake cocks inside him not too long ago. He guessed the warm water in the tub helped his muscles relax? He didn’t give a fuck about anatomy right now, all he cared about was that he was finally fucking his Radio Demon.

“Unnnff…” Alastor huffed out in a crackly tone. “Feels a bit loose, after that snake had his way with you…” he stated matter-of-factly. “Let us fix that, shall we?” Alastor’s eyes turned to dial tuners and started to glow. Faint symbols floated around his head, Angel grew nervous and the tuning sounds coming out of the deer’s head. Alastor grasped Angel’s hips and held him steady on his cock. The deer’s neck snapped to the side, and he dug his claws into the spider’s ass cheeks.

“Oh fuck! Oh Alastor!” Angel could feel Alastor’s cock grow inside of him. It’s girth becoming the size of one of Pentious’ cocks, and no bigger. Alastor’s eyes went back to normal as his cock settled on the current size.

“That’s the ticket! How are you feeling my darling?” Angel was drooling once again, feeling his ass being completely filled.

“Thank you, Radio daddy.” Angel slurred his words a little feeling the immense pleasure due to the giant cock now rubbing against his prostate. Alastor smiled wider and started to lift Angel up off of his cock half way, then slammed him back down on it.

“Aghhhh!! ALASTOR!” he shouted, feeling as though he was going to come right then and there.

“Hmmmm only the best for you my dear.” He pulled up his hand from the water, his claws had some blood on them from digging them into the flesh of Angel’s ass cheeks. He made it a point to lick them seductively at Angel. The spider swooned; he then began to bounce on the massive cock Alastor had produced. The water in the tub was officially splashing all over the bathroom floor now. Neither demon cared about the mess they were creating, or the noise. By now other residents of the hotel had to have heard them.

“Oh, fuck, Alastor…” Angel was panting hard now, “I feel like I’m going to come already…” the spider didn’t want to come already after waiting all this time to finally get the read Radio Demon “in the sack” as he would put it. Alastor wanted to keep this going as well but he was already at his limit.

“Neither do I my dear, but all good things must come to an end you know.” He dug his claws back into the spider, this time on his shoulder blades. The deer yanked the spider close to him and placed his sharp teeth on the spider’s neck and bit. Giving him a matching mark, the same as the spider had given him. This bite was much harder though, it would definitely leave a scar. Alastor sucked the seeping blood as he pumped into Angel harder, rolling his eyes back in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Alastor I’m…” that was it, Angel was coming into the bath so hard It shot up out of the water hitting Alastor in the chest. The deer finished as the spider did, filling up Angel’s asshole with so much cum it leaked out and sat at the bottom of the tub. Alastor continued to bite down on Angel’s shoulder as he shuddered the last drops of his orgasm out into the spider. He had almost bitten all the way through the spider’s shoulder, effectively taking a chunk of skin with him, almost.

Angel collapsed onto the deer who was still bent over the spider. Almost like a child who was too tired to walk from the car to their bedroom after falling asleep. The deer chuckled.

“That good my darling? How are you feeling?” the deer ran a hand up and through the spider’s hair. One of the spider’s bottom arms came out from under the water to give the deer a thumb’s up. Alastor laughed at this sight. His cock slipped out of the spider after going flaccid, he was kissing the spider’s neck gently over the wound he had inflicted upon the poor thing.

“That’s definitely going to leave a mark, Angel dear.” Alastor ran a finger across the wound. Angel waved his hand as if brushing it off, he didn’t care. The deer wrapped his arms around the spider and lifted him out of the tub, his own legs a tad shaky from the vigorous activity, but Angel didn’t notice any shaking in the deer. Alastor slowly stepped out of the tub with the spider securely in his arms. He kissed the spider’s cheek as he walked towards the bed.

He got up onto the bed with Angel and laid him down under the sheets. They were still both soaking wet from the tub but neither had a care in all of Hell right now. Alastor got under the sheets with Angel and spooned him, his cock rubbing the small of the spider’s back. Despite being wet, his fur was still so soft. Angel had already passed out next to the deer, the second his head hit the pillow. He had had a very “full” day. Alastor didn’t mind the spider already falling asleep. He was just happy he had finally given into his own wants and needs and fucked Angel. Alastor kissed Angel’s neck softly on the bite, licking any blood that was still trickling out. He gave himself a smile, Angel did taste particularly good. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to tell the spider.

“Angel…I lov…”


	10. 10

10

That morning Angel woke up super sore and in a damp puddle on his bed.

“Fuck…” he moved his legs but they were really stiff. “Well, at least the pain makes all of last night feel real. Damn Al, you are a good,” he paused and shifted, not feeling the weight of the Radio Demon on him any longer. “Lay…. guess we’re back to that huh?” Angel sighed and got up slowly from his lying position. “Was good while it lasted, I guess.” He shrugged his sore shoulders, bringing his hand up to the one that felt the most painful. There were shallow divots from where Alastor had bitten down. They were closed up, but were definitely going to leave a scar. The mark was more on his neck but it was close enough to his shoulder to where he could hide it behind the collar of his suit jacket and his bow tie.

“Good thing I can hide this Al, or I’d have more explaining to do to Valentino than I’d like.” The spider spoke to himself as he headed to his bathroom to get ready for the day. The floor was still a soaking mess of soapy water and towels, and one other thing he didn’t recognize.

“Hmm? What’s this?” he slowly approached the counter; it was an envelope with red cursive on the front. Very nice script in fact. It had a huge name plastered on the front that read “To: Angel Dust.” The spider turned it over in his hands to see if it had anything else on it before he opened the envelope. There was nothing, just his name on the front and a wax seal on the back. The wax seal had the picture of a deer’s head with large antlers.

“That fancy ass mother fucker.” Angel giggled to himself and he opened the envelope to see what it had contained for him. A pleasant smell was released from the envelope the second it was opened, it smelled of Alastor. He unfolded the piece of parchment, it contained more of the fancy red cursive.

To, My dear Angel Dust:

Stay tuned.

Your dearest,

The Radio Demon.

That was…odd, not to mention a little ominous? He had no idea what that was about. Angel figured he would ask Alastor himself at breakfast. The hotel had free breakfast every morning for its tenants, so he figured he would be seeing the Radio Demon there. Once again, Angel shrugged. “oww…” he had to stop doing that for a little while.

The spider proceeded to fix himself up in the mirror, brushing out his hair and chest fluff, which was a tangled mess after not being brushed out after his bath with Alastor the previous night. It usually got tangled if he didn’t brush it right away. After that arduous activity, he chose his outfit for this morning’s breakfast. A simple turtle neck, pink of course, that went down to his mid thighs, his signature boots of course, and since the sweater was long, a pair of panties he enjoyed wearing for his favorite clients. He wasn’t working today per say, but he did enjoy the feeling of them on his ass and the way they made him look in the mirror. The sweater was long enough no one was going to see them but him, but just in case he saw a certain red themed demon and “accidentally” dropped his phone, he would maybe have to pick it up and just so happen to entice a certain someone. Angel played out this scenario in his head, giggling to himself and blushing like an idiot. He skipped happily to his suite door and opened it. As he did a small blur ran past him and into his bathroom.

“What the fuck!?” he shot his head towards the bathroom only to see Niffty cleaning with a mop and fresh towels. “Excuse you?! I didn’t ask for any room service!” Angel shouted at the tiny demon and she cleaned away.

“Well it was on my to do list this morning! And you’ve been asleep for so long! You were the last person on my list!” Angel checked the clock on his night stand.

“It’s 8:30, ya crazy bitch…” he said under his breath. Angel was aware that the cleaning shift started at 8am, and there were 13 floors in this hotel. Angel happened to have needed the cleaning but thank all that is unholy, she came in AFTER he had found the note from Alastor. He’s not sure how this little demon would handle knowing her boss was having a fling with someone like him. Then again this was Hell, maybe she’s seen him with other “riffraff” before. Angel rolled his eyes and stepped out of his suite, not caring anymore about the small demon. She seemed pretty discreet anyway.

Angel walked to the end of the hallway and pressed the button for the lift. As he stood there tapping his foot, Niffty showed up by his side waiting for the lift as well, bouncing on her heels. The spider rolled his eyes, girl was fast, had to give her props for that. The car finally showed up and the lift dinged, opening its doors. A very grumpy and alcohol scented cat was standing there. Angel smiled and winked at him.

“Mornin’ pussy cat.” He blew the cat a kiss. Husk couldn’t look Angel in the eyes, he looked down at the floor and blushed with a growl. Niffty darted into the elevator and stood close to Husk, still bouncing with a smile on her face.

“Good morning Mr. Husk! You sure are up early today! What’s the occasion!?” she asked excitedly.

“None of ya damn business.” He snapped at the smaller demon, who kept a smile on her face. Probably used to the foul grumpiness coming from Husk. Angel couldn’t help but wonder how long these other two had known Alastor, or how long they had been working for him or owing him favors and what not. He would have to put that on the list of things to ask the deer.

Angel stepped in the lift next to Husk, his second set of hands slowly lifted to touch the cat’s ear and play with it a little while Niffty wasn’t looking. Husk’s fur stood on end and his wings fluffed up, it felt kinda good to the cat. He slowly began to purr. He was definitely hung over if he was letting the spider do this willingly. Angel couldn’t help but smile at the sound emanating from the cat.

“What’s that sound?” Niffty looked around the lift for the cause of it. “Are the car cables going out?”

Husk shooed the spider’s hand away from his ears with a blush on his face. He made sure Niffty didn’t see this happen.

“Ahh, never mind. It seems to have stopped.” She glanced around with her one big eye, it landing on Husk.

“Mr. Husk, your face is really red? Maybe you should drink some water when we all get to breakfast!” she knew of his drinking so she usually suggested hydrating after a night of binge drinking to Husk.

“Yup, probably should.” He grunted out, giving Angel a glare. The spider looked away with a wry smile.

Finally, they made it down to the lobby for breakfast. The second the doors open Niffty was gone and gathering her plate. Husk held the door and turned to Angel.

“Don’t push your luck with me, fruit cake.” He shoved a finger into Angel’s chest fluff, too short to reach his face without an effort. Angel gave him a “who, me?! Never!” look as he placed a hand to his chest as if shocked that Husk would ever accuse him of such a thing. The cat rolled his eyes and exited the car. Angel smiled, waved, and blew him a kiss, rewarding him with another eye roll from the cat.

The tables in the dining hall were long, seating about 8 demons at each. There were only the main staff demons at the hotel currently other than Angel Dust, as he was the sole tenant at the moment. Husk and Niffty sat together, much to Husk’s dismay. And Charlie and Vaggie sat together at the other end closer to where Angel usually takes his seat.

The spider looked at the spread, not bad for some last-minute shopping the girls had done. He was craving eggs for some reason, hard boiled to be specific. Probably the cause of that snake and his little minions. He grabbed a couple, along with some toast and fruit, then made his way to his usual seat.

“Good morning Angel! How are you today? You look comfortable, I love your sweater.” Charlie was as chipper as always, Vaggie just gave him a nod as she continued to eat her Chilaquiles. Angel started to pepper his hardboiled egg when he felt a hand slide up his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw nothing.

“Everything alright Angel?” this had startled Charlie, provoking the question out of her.

“Uhhhh, yeah. Just thought I felt something. Must’ve been my fur settling under the sweater. Been a while since I’ve worn something like this. Staticky I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders once more wincing. He turned the wince into a smirk before she could get suspicious. Charlie nodded with a smile and continued eating. Angel looked back at his egg, now properly peppered, he grabbed for the salt. He felt something slide up his boot and touch his thigh.

“Ah!” he yelped a little shooting his knee straight up into the bottom of the table, forcing his drink to jump a little.

“Angel?!” Vaggie yelled at him as she caught her drink from falling over.

“Sorry! Sorry! It was a…cramp!” he was getting nervous now. Was he losing it? He then felt an invisible hand come up and around his mouth, making him shudder and his fur stand on end. Vaggie cocked an eye brow at him, he just smiled.

“Good morning my dear. How are we doing today?” a voice only he could seem to hear was now talking to him. The spider glanced at the other around the table to confirm his suspicions.

“If you’re wondering as to if the other can hear me…it is in fact, a no.” Angel felt a hand come around and pet his chest fur. It may have been a turtle neck sweater but the spider had to modify it himself to show off the goods of course.

“Ala…” he was cut off by a hush.

“Of course, my dear, who else would it be?” the deer whispered into his ear. The entity started to slither up the spider’s legs and wrap around his thighs. Angel began to sweat, but at the same time he was aroused. That damn radio demon and his voice like soft velvet and sex all rolled up into one and directly in his ear no less.

“We are going to have some fun this morning. Play along with me. They can’t see me nor should you let them, if you know what I am saying.” Angel could feel a kiss being planted on his cheek. “If they find out…I’ll stop, along with another consequence you will not be very fond of. So, do you think you could keep it in? Until everyone has gone?” The entity slid further up Angel’s sweater and started to stroke his engorging cock; he froze. “If you do, I’ll make it worth your while.” A tongue ran across the spider’s cheek. Angel cursed softly, gaining him a cocked eyebrow from Vaggie, his eyes darted away.

“I promise, my dear boy, it will be worth it.” The entity slid into Angel’s small panties and wrapped around his cock. Angel let out the breath of air he was holding, his face turning beet red. Charlie and Vaggie looked at him with curiosity.

“Just…meditating before my meal?” he gave it a questioning inflection before taking a bite of his egg, chewing fast and nodding to them. “Delicious!” he took another bite. Charlie smiled and Vaggie gave an eye roll.

The entity squeezed Angel’s cock and stroked the head with its end. Angel could feel Alastor groping his whole body. The spider held his breath longer each time he took it in. Trying his hardest to not show his cards. The deer was not making this easy.

“GOOD MORNING ALL! HOW ARE WE DOING THIS FINE DAY IN HELL?!” Alastor announced his presence walking through the double doors of the meal hall. Everyone, especially Angel, shot their heads up with a shock. Everyone except husk, who didn’t really care.

“Good morning Alastor!” Charlie greeted with a big smile, Vaggie sneering, still not trusting the deer. Niffty shot up, grabbed a plate of food and silverware and placed it exactly where Alastor would sit, right across from Angel. Here was the proof that he was once again being teased and tortured by Alastor’s little cronies, but damn if it didn’t still turn him on. It was feeling good. Speaking of, the second Alastor sat down, Angel could feel the shadow grab his ass. His eye twitched the second he felt the grope.

“Well, good morning ladies! And Angel Dust! How are you fine demons doing today?” he took a fork in hand and skewered a piece of sausage on his plate. The spider just nodded his head and shoved a piece of fruit in his mouth, giving the deer a quick nod. Charlie started to chit chat with the radio demon about goings on in the hotel. How much food she purchased and expecting demons and what not. Alastor nodded as he listened to the princess, but his eyes would wander to Angel, who he himself could tell was having one hell of a time controlling his facial muscles. The shadow was now teasing Angel’s asshole with its cock. Spreading his cheeks wide and sliding it between them.

Vaggie looked at Angel with a grimace on her face. She didn’t want to interrupt Charlie and Alastor’s conversations, but it looked as if Angel was going to pass out. But he also looked like he was going to have an orgasm. She’s not sure she wanted to know, so she didn’t say anything. The spider knew what that fucking Radio Demon was doing. He was dragging out a long conversation with the princess, to make things worse for him. The spider locked eyes with the deer, giving him a glare and slight sneer. Alastor chuckled quietly, knowing all too well his plan was working.

Husk and Niffty cleared their plates and left the dining hall. That left the other four still chatting. Alastor was just about done with his own plate, making sure to lick his fork and fingers seductively when Charlie and Vaggie were facing one another. He also made sure Angel was watching as he was doing so. The shadow would lick Angel’s asshole with the same rhythm as Alastor licking his own fingers. A tear streamed down Angel’s cheek.

“Thank you so much for coming to breakfast Alastor!” Charlie stood up from her chair and pushed it in, then pulling out Vaggie’s for her and picked up their plates. Alastor nodded at the girls.

“A pleasure as always my dear.” He stood as well grabbing his plate.

“And,” looking at Angel with concern in her eyes, “Angel, you look like you should go take a nap. Your face is really red. You’re usually very chatty at breakfast. I hope you feel better.” She walked by him patting him on the shoulder, it was incredibly sweaty. The princess looked down at her sweat covered hand and wiped it off on her pants with a weak smile. Vaggie shook her head, disgusted. She didn’t know and didn’t want to know. Angel nodded with a nervous smile.

“Yup. Thanks. Bye!” he squeaked out as they shut the door behind them. The second that door was shut Angel let out a huge sigh and moan at the same time.

“HAHAHA! MY, MY THAT WAS QUITE A SHOW!” Alastor exclaimed with generous laugh, a laugh track sound emitting from his head. Angel was in pieces on the table, he laid his head down and moaned, he reached to touch himself but was stopped by the entity grasping all of his hands. Alastor snapped his fingers, causing the shadow to stop its licking and fondling. Angel let out a sigh and looked up to see Alastor making his way around the dining table to stand next to him. The deer placed a hand on the spider’s cheek.

“you’ve done so well this morning my dear! I’m awfully proud of you.” He bent down to replace his hands with his lips on the spider’s cheek. “I was definitely not expecting you to keep your composure as you did. Lucky for you Ms. Vagatha did not spill the beans to the princess hmm?” The deer placed another kiss on the spider, this time his forehead, before standing up once more. “Considering she could tell something was going on, I should say you don’t deserve your special reward…” he mock polished his nails on his suit coat. “but I’m feeling rathe generous this morning!” the deer laughed once more. “I’ll tell you what, a compromise! We shall meet half way, what do you say?” the red demon questioned.

Angel wasn’t sure what that meant. He would love to have the Radio Demon to himself once again, but he also knew that that probably wasn’t part of the compromise. He would have to think of something else. Someone else perhaps? Alastor did seem to be into his voyeurism. Perhaps even join him as he often does during these supposed voyeuristic tendencies.

“Ummmm….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (who would you like to see fucked or be fucked/ involved with Angel next?! i'm leaving it up to a vote! comment or dm who you would like to see!)


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (mild gore warning!) here is a link to the chapter art :)  
> https://twitter.com/NovaDoesArts/status/1255397234306318336?s=20

11  
“Husk.” The spider stated out of breath from the sexual encounter he was released from. The deer cocked an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, creating a dark portal.  
“Husk it is my darling.” Alastor hopped up and offered the spider his hand. Angel looked up at the deer and grasped his hands with his upper ones and was hoisted up. The spider’s legs were wobbly from all the adrenaline coursing through his body not too long ago. Alastor lead the spider through the portal and ended up inside Husks suite. The cat was already half buzzed lying down on his own bed. His ears shot up when he saw the deer and spider appear out of a portal at the foot of his bed.  
“OOOHHHH NO. NO. NOT AGAIN. FUCK YOU ALASTOR!”  
“My dear Husker! It is not I who you will be fucking tonight!” the deer shoved the spider in front of him.  
“Wait a minute…that implies…that you and Husk…” Angel looked back and forth from the deer to the cat.  
“Oh Angel! Don’t hurt your pretty little head thinking too much about it.” The deer waved his hand as if shooing a fly. “Our lovely friend Husk over here is just drunk and a skunk!” the deer handed the spider a small bag full of green leaves.  
“Is this pot?” the spider asked with a cocked eyebrow. The Radio Demon shook his head.  
“HAHA no! It’s just a little something to get our friend here in a more affectionate state.” Alastor took the bag back from the spider, opened it, and proceeded to dump the bag on Angel’s clothes.  
“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOOO……” he paused when he heard a small meow. “Did…. did Husk just meow?” he turned back to the cat who was now right behind him leaning over the bed frame. His eyes were wide, ears perked straight up and claws kneading the bedframe.  
“Alastor…the fuck did you just dump on me…?” The Radio Demon smiled and laughed.  
“Why, cat nip my dear. It’s a special blend, I grow it in a garden myself. Not that you needed to know any of this of course.” Alastor chuckled as Husk started to climb onto Angel’s shoulders.  
“This is fucking surreal.” He laughed while Husk rubbed his face against Angel’s “It’s kinda cute actually…” Husk started to lick Angel’s cheek.  
“Wait for it, the second it hits him juuuust right…” Husk froze in place, his claws dug into Angel’s shoulders.  
“Oww, what the fu…” Husk grabbed the spider’s face and kissed him passionately.  
“Ah, there it is.” Alastor smiled wide. He snapped his fingers and produced a glass of alcohol. “I’ll just make myself comfortable over here.” He walked over to the sofa in the cat’s room and took off his coat and set it on the back of the furniture. The deer sat down crossed his legs, and put an arm on the back of the couch.  
Husk rutted against Angel’s stomach as he kissed him. The spider could feel the cat’s cock start to get hard as it rubbed against his shirt. The cat flapped his wings and forced the two of them onto his bed. Husk’s eyes were completely dilated from being high off his ass.  
“OOF! Uhh hey Al, I think there’s more than just cat nip in that bag you sprinkled all over me. This is a bit over the top, not that I’m complainin…” the spider was a little worried for the cat now.  
“He’ll be fine my dear. Enjoy~” the deer raised his glass to the worried spider. Husk got up off the spider and laid his head against the pillow. Angel cocked his head to the side a little concerned the cat had run out of steam already. Suddenly, Husk raised his ass in the air and tail up, exposing himself to the spider. Angel started to blush wildly.  
“Well well well…this is definitely unexpected!” a laugh came from Alastor who was now doubled over in pain from laughing. “I was not expecting it to be that strong of a reaction! I will have to keep this in mind for the future.” The Radio Demon set his glass down and got up from the couch to walk over to the two fornicators. He placed a hand on Angel’s shoulder and bent over to whisper in his ear.  
“Well darling…are you going to give the cat what he wants?” whispering seductively in his ear and nudging Angel a little closer to the cat’s rear. “Or do you need a little help getting started?” Alastor slithered a hand down Angel’s chest, magically undoing the spider’s buttons and slipping his hand into his waist band. Angel let out a small moan as he felt the hand venture closer to his now growing cock.  
“Alastor…” the spider moaned his name as the deer grabbed ahold of his cock.  
“I may have said I’d meet you half way…” he kissed Angel’s cheek. “But I can’t seem to keep my hands to my self today…” he squeezed the spider’s cock and stroked it a few times.  
“Oh, Alastor…” he blushed and grabbed the deer’s face, but he pulled back.  
“Tut tut… I can touch you, but if you touch me…we are done. So, choose wisely. You can touch the cat but only I can touch you.” Angel sat there slightly irritated. He knew there was going to be a catch to this. But damn if he didn’t want to be touching Alastor. He guessed the cat would have to do then. Not that he minded at all touching Husk, he did choose him after all. The spider grabbed the cat’s tail and yanked his ass closer to him until his hole was close to his mouth.  
“Now darling,” Alastor stroked the spider’s cock again. “You will service this cat, while I take what I want from you. Lick it.” The spider obliged. Husk moaned and yowled at the sudden contact to his asshole. Angel did his best to make the cat feel as good as Alastor was making him. The deer got up behind Angel on the bed and stroked him from behind. Kissing the spider’s shoulders and scraping his teeth across the scar he had given him all those weeks ago.  
“I see I did well branding my property…I hope everyone sees it from now on, and they will know that you belong to me…” Alastor clamped his teeth lightly on the spider’s shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood for him to taste. “Hmm, you taste divine my darling.” Angel moaned at the feeling of his skin breaking. Alastor grabbed one of Angel’s lower arms and pulled it up to Husk’s throbbing erection. “Stroke him.” So, he did. The cat gripped the sheets and groaned while panting into them.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Husk said, finally becoming coherent again.  
“Ahh, well darling looks like he’s coming down from the drugs. A strong but fleeting high.” The deer whispered into the spider’s ears. “but at this rate, considering how good he’s feeling, I doubt he’ll tell you to stop. So, I’d stroke harder and faster if I were you before he DOES change his mind.” Angel took this into consideration and took his hands away from Husk’s cock and forced him over onto his back. Husk was taken aback for a moment at the sudden jerking motion, becoming dizzy. Before he could come to his senses, Angel bent over and began sucking Husk’s cock causing the deer’s hands to move away from the spider’s cock. The cat’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, gripping the sheet’s once more. Angel’s ass was in the air now, forcing itself back up against the deer’s chest.   
Alastor’s hands immediately grabbed the spider’s hips and groping his supple ass cheeks. He leaned over to kiss them one at a time whilst watching his beautiful spider suck dick.  
“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered so only he himself could hear. “Why must I be like this…why can’t I just tell you the truth and have you all to myself?” he shook his head and sunk his claws into the spider’s ass cheeks, granting himself a moan from the spider. Which in turn granted Angel a moan from Husk. The cat grabbed Angel’s head and forced himself down the spider’s throat.  
“Oh…fuck!” a gravely moan came from the cat who was just about ready to cum already.  
“Hold it in cat, I’m not done with the spider yet.” Alastor had telepathically sent the message to the cat.  
“Then tell your spider to hold the fuck…uhnnnn…. off…” Husk let go of the spider’s head and Angel came up for air.  
“What? I thought this is what you wan…” the deer yanked the spider’s pants down and exposed the spider’s tight hole. Angel looked back at Alastor, shocked he would do something like this in front of another person.  
“What he wants,” Alastor got up off the bed and snapped his fingers. The static around his head grew a bit louder, when the entity appeared and grabbed ahold of Angel around his waist. It flipped him over onto his back and lifted the spider’s ass into the air exposing himself to Husk. “is to fuck your tight little hole using your blood as lubricant. Isn’t that right Husker dear?” the cat frowned at the deer.  
“I fucking told you to stop calling me that…” Alastor squinted his eyes at the cat. “Fine, fine…yes. I need to fuck your ass fruit cake.” He was definitely down from his high now. Angel smirked at the cat knowing that Alastor was taking control of the situation made him all the more excited. Angel took his lower arms and spread his ass wide for Husk, he recalled this sent him over the edge last time.  
“C’mon Husk baby, fuck my tight little twink ass…” Angel crooned. Husk looked back down at the spider before him and blushed violently. Yup, Husk liked a tease. He liked to feel like a big daddy in charge. The cat grabbed the spider’s thighs and pulled him close. He ground their two cocks together as he slicked his hand with blood. Angel gasped at the feeling of Husk’s hands coming up and stroking their cocks together and slathering them in the lubricant.  
“Fuck, oh Alastor…” the spider let lose the wrong name making Husk frown. The cat looked at the deer who was himself staring at the spider. Husk could see the growing erection in the Radio Demon’s pants and rolled his eyes. He was being used and he knew it. At least he got to get his rocks off again. The cat let go of the spider’s cock and lined up his own against the spider’s asshole.  
“Oh…fuck me! DO IT!” the spider commanded. Husk thrust his cock into the spider with a grunt causing him to shout at the sudden pain. It felt like fire, but the cat thrust into the spider with a steady fast pace.   
“That’s a good boy Angel darling, take it all in. You’re a pro.” The deer sang.  
“Uhhnnn… you know it…babe…” the spider panted between Husk’s thrust. Once again, the cat rolled his eyes at the display of affection before him. His tail twitched between thrusts, his feathers puffing up.  
“Oh, fuck…I’m…not gonna last long….” The cat admitted to the deer. The Radio Demon wagged his finger at the cat.  
“Tisk, tisk…that won’t do.” He pulled out another bag of the cat nip from thin air. The cat’s eyes dilated once more at the small scent that penetrated the bag. The deer handed it to Husk who promptly shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He began to drool and pump into the spider with a ferocity. “Much better.”  
“Oh, fuck me Alastor!” the spider cried, the cat’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he threw his head back. It was quite a sight to behold. The Radio Demon began to remove his clothing as Angel watched in anticipation.  
“Now my dear, I can help you and I both finish this.” The deer climbed onto the bed and over Angel’s chest. The spider’s face was deep red now from lack of oxygen, the pressure on his chest, and Husk ramming his cock into his ass. Not to mention a very attractive man was now sitting before him completely nude with an erection the size of a large cucumber.  
“You’re going to suck my cock while this drunk fucks your ass. Alright?” the spider nodded vigorously. “HAHA! That’s the enthusiasm I love to see from you my dear!” Alastor scooched closer to the spider’s mouth but didn’t even get halfway before Angel grabbed the deer’s ass and forced his cock into his throat.  
“Uuunnffff!” the deer let out a moan. Yes, Angel had touched him, but he would let this slide. The spider’s mouth felt amazing on his cock. Angel wrapped his tongue around Alastor’s cock, stroking its tip with the tip of his own tongue. The deer shuddered with pleasure an gave a little moan. Husk was far too high to realize what the Radio Demon was doing, it’s as if he were on auto pilot fucking the spider. His claws digging deep into Angel’s thighs causing blood to strain down them. Angel was too busy with his Radio Demon’s cock in his throat to feel any pain.  
“Ooooh, Angel…” Alastor sang to him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head further onto his cock and deeper in his throat. “That’s a good lad, swallow the whole thing for your Radio daddy~” Angel’s eyes rolled back, hearing that velvety smooth voice say those words was ecstasy. The spider grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it with a passion, it was already slick with blood and precum. He knew he was not going to last long himself.  
“MMMFFF!” Angel’s moan was muffled by the massive cock in his throat, but Alastor knew what he meant through body language. His spider was about to cum.  
“I think it’s time you had your release my dear. Don’t you agree Husk?” The deer turned to look at the cat who was still violently thrusting into the spider. Alastor snapped his fingers, sobering up Husk in an instant. Also causing the deer to transfer himself back to the couch fully clothed.  
“Oh fuck!” Husk shouted; he was already at the edge before he got high again. Sobering him up forced his orgasm to shoot to the forefront. The cat grasped the spider harder and with one last thrust, he shot his load into Angel, who in turn, came onto his own stomach. Angel gasped for air at the sudden opening of his throat. He looked over to the couch and saw Alastor standing there in his regular outfit. The spider didn’t know what to think. Why had Alastor cock blocked himself?  
“Ugh…” Husk grunted as he pulled out of the spider, cum chasing after his cock from Angel’s hole. “I’m spent….” The cat panted and collapsed backwards onto his bed, immediately falling asleep.  
“Well…at least he got to finish?” Angel shrugged and sat up, looking over at the Radio Demon who had his signature smile. “I’m not sure I understand why ya cock blocked ya ’self Al? Weren’tcha feeling good?” the deer sauntered over and leaned down to kiss the spider on the lips.  
“Only you get to see me that way my dear. No one else deserves the pleasure.” He snapped his fingers opening a portal underneath Angel. The spider fell through with a small yelp and landed on his own bed.  
“I fuckin hate that…” The spider rubbed his ass, now twice as sore having landed on it.  
Alastor snapped his fingers once more closing the portal to Angel’s room. He looked over to the cat who was passed out and just, disgustingly sticky from today’s activities.  
“Oh, kitty kitty, you need a bath.” Alastor chuckled and opened another portal that lead to his own suite. He stepped through and left the cat a bottle of booze and nip for his troubles.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE THIS THING SUBMIT MY STORY WITH THE CORRECT FORMAT! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEARING WITH ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (mild gore warning)  
> here is a link to the chapter art  
> https://twitter.com/NovaDoesArts/status/1255397234306318336?s=20

12

(mild gore warning.)

It had been a rough couple weeks with Angel. He had not seen or heard from Alastor in that time. Last time he did this he had planned something fun with Husk. Maybe he was going to do that again with the cat, he thought to himself.

“I mean…we had sex with that grumpy old bastard a few weeks ago, maybe he was planning on another session with the cat?” Angel mused, looking up as he walked through the doors of the hotel from his walk. “That would be pretty great, considering all the crap I’ve been through at the studios this week.” The spider waved at Charlie and Vaggie who were sitting at the front desk, gathering their things to go out for the evening.

“Hey ladies, where ya headed?” he questioned while closing the door behind him.

“Hey Angel! It’s date night!” Charlie sang while shimmying her shoulders and nudging Vaggie who responded with a smile.

“Aww, how cute. Two lezzies on a night out!” pouting his lips making a kissy face at Vaggie, whom he knew would get irritated at the slur.

“Have fun alone in your room tonight Angel. Alone.” Vaggie wrapped her arm around Charlie, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She knew how to play this game with Angel, she wasn’t going to take any guff from the spider. He glared at her and flipped her off while Charlie was blushing and looking away.

“Toodles Dusty.” Vaggie gave the spider a wave with her fingers and lead her girlfriend out the hotel doors with her arm still around her shoulder. Angel, now irritated, knew the moth bitch was right. He would once again be alone tonight. No one, including the girls had seen Alastor for a while. They did not know the relationship the deer and spider had, but knew that the hotel was completely void of a certain cat and small impish demon for the night as well. They were both given the night off, due to the lack of patronage.

The spider sulked, and dragged his feet over to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading to the lifts. He grabbed a Popsie from the freezer, then headed back to the lifts. It felt like these stupid things took forever when he was sulking. The door finally opened and he pressed the floor number, then waited for the car to arrive at his floor. Once the doors opened on his floor, his eye widened at the sight he was greeted with.

“Are those…. fucking claw marks through the carpet?! What the fuck?!” he scanned the hallway and of course they were leading to his suite. The spider cocked his head in curiosity. Panic started to set in, not knowing what was on the other side of those claw marks. He did have an inkling that it may be Alastor, he would do something weird like this to grab the spider’s attention, but on the other hand this was Hell. Anything was possible.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the spider stepped out of the lift and over the torn-up carpet. He was a bit too nervous to open his Popsie, that now hung next to his hip and remained unopened. When he got to his door the claw marks started to fade. Angel looked carefully at the knob on the door, it had bloody streaks across it.

“Oooh, fuck me…” letting out a huge breath of air, the spider turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Upon opening it completely, he looked around the room, but nothing was out of place. “huh?” was this some kind of joke, he thought to himself.

“WELCOME HOME, ANGEL MY DARLING!” Alastor loudly announced his presence, making Angel jump out of his skin, throwing his Popsie across the room in reflex.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” the spider yelled and flew forwards. The voice had come from behind him?!

“Alastor! You crazy son of a bitch! What the fuck is your problem?! You trying to kill me a second time!?” the spider was livid. “You’ve been gone for three weeks, you tear up the hallway carpet up to my suite, and then you pop up behind me?!” 

“HAHA! Sorry my dear, you know me! I’m all about theatrics!” the deer patted him on the back and entered the spider’s bedroom. “You have had quite a rough week, I can tell! And My dear, I wanted to present you with a little surprise!” he bent down and grabbed the Popsie Angel had tossed out of fear and opened the dessert.

“I really hope the surprise wasn’t scaring the fuck outa me just now…” Angel stated sarcastically.

“Oh, ho ho! Angel! You’re a delight! No, that was not my surprise! Nor was it my intent to scare “the fuck” out of you!” Alastor inserted the cold treat into his mouth and walked over to the spider who was watching him with a cold glare. “Hopefully, you still have that fuck within you, so to speak.” The deer took the Popsie out of his mouth and put it up to Angel’s, who immediately opened up for the cold treat. Alastor licked his lips making Angel blush. The deer ran his finger across the spider’s chin, giving it a little scratch and drawing the smallest amount of blood. He licked his bloody claw with a smirk.

“No, my dear, I think you’ll find your surprise VERY…surprising?” the Radio Demon snapped his fingers and a shadowy hole appeared above the spider’s bed. A purple and red blur fell out of the shadow and crashed hard on his bed.

“VALENTINO?!” the spider yelped and fell back on his ass, the frozen treat falling out of his mouth. He scurried up to the wall behind him. “HOW?! WHAT? WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE?!” a tear started to form in the spider’s eye, he was absolutely terrified of his pimp. “This is my sacred place Alastor! How could you bring him here?!” the spider wrapped all of his arms around himself in a hug, tears began flowing down his cheeks.

“Tut, tut, my dear. He is harmless!” Angel wiped his eyes and looked at the pimp on his bed. He was wrapped in the entity. Valentino looked up at his whore who was cowering in the corner of this bed room.

“Angie? What…where am I?” the pimp said with his voice barely audible. Val looked around the pink themed room, until his eyes set on Alastor. “The Radio Demon?! The fuck is he doin here?! You better have a good explanation for this Angi-“His words were cut off by the entity now wrapped around his mouth.

“Well good day to you Valentino! How are you doing?” The deer walked over to the bed where the giant purple pimp was now lying down on, being held there by his own power. The entity moving so he could speak.

“I swear to fucking Lucifer himself Alastor, if you don’t let me go, I’ll…” he was cut off again by the entity wrapping around his mouth once more.

“HAHA! I don’t care!” Alastor waved his hand and the entity got to work removing Valentino of his dignity. The deer made his way to the cowering spider in the corner of his room, he was still tearing up a bit. Alastor made his way to sit next to Angel, placing a hand around his shoulder.

“Now, now. Dry those tears my dear.” The deer pulled a handkerchief out of his inner coat pocket, and dried the tears streaming down Angel’s face. “I know times have been quite hard for you. With this,” he gestured to the pimp on the bed, ““man” here. And I have been gone for quite some time. I had planning to do. But! My surprise for you…” the deer helped the spider to his feet and grabbing the Popsie that had fallen to the ground. “is him.”

“I’m not sure I understand…” Angel looked at Valentino now naked on the bed, the entity still wrapped around his mouth and the pimp struggling to get lose. “why would I want him? He fucks me all the time, putting me through so much shit every day…” another stray tear fell down the spiders face.

“Hmmm that’s the beauty of this situation my dear Angel.” Alastor snapped his fingers again, a plethora of adult toys and BDSM equipment appearing next to the bed. Valentino whipped his head back and forth between Alastor and the newly placed items in the room. “This time…it is your turn to “Fuck” him. In every sense of the word.” The deer gave a sinister smile to the pimp, then a sweet one to the spider, handing him the frozen treat. Angel was at a loss for words. He did not want this pimp in his safe space. But he sure did want to hurt him for all that he has done to him since he got here in Hell.

“But, once he’s free, won’t he remember all this and kick my ass later?” Angel sniffled back a tear and looked at the Popsie in his hand. Alastor gave the spider a chuckle.

“Wouldn’t be much a surprise gift if he did not would it? My dear, I do love to torture, but I’m not that much of an asshole you know. When it comes to you that is.” He smirked at Angel, nodding his head towards the pimp. “Have at it darling. He’s all yours to do with as you please. I’ll be over here, watching the show.” The deer guided himself to the couch across from the bed. “I promise you, the only thing he will remember after tonight, are the feelings of hurt and misery you brought upon him. He will not remember why or how; he will however hesitate to “fuck” with you from now on.” Alastor smiled wider at the thought of Valentino cowering before Angel.

Angel’s eyes dried up, and were replaced by an evil grin as he looked towards Valentino. He was wrapped up and held down by the entity. His legs were spread open, all his hands were tied back, his cock and asshole were exposed for Angel’s access. The spider walked up to the bed and climbed onto it, coming up between the pimp’s legs.

“Well ain’t you quite a sight to behold? This shit looks awfully familiah’” Angel tapped his chin and sat down on his knees between the pimp’s.

“Angie, baby cakes! We can talk this out, can’t we? Ya know, just…send your friend over there away and we can have a good time instead of all this nonsense?” the pimp pleaded as if his life depended on it.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? Not like I’ll never get this chance again.” Angel replied sarcastically. “Get a load of this asshole!” he laughed, looking at Alastor who was chuckling to himself on the couch. The spider still had the frozen dessert in his hand and smiled at an evil thought that crossed his mind. He took the Popsie and held it up against Val’s taint.

“Aghhh! FUCK THAT’S FUCKIN FREEZING!” Val shouted in anger at Angel, who just laughed at his pain and continued to rub the dessert up and down the pimp’s exposed genitals.

“I bet it’s not as cold as your heart, fuckin bastard.” Angel snickered as he slid the pop up against the pimp’s asshole, starting to shove it in a little.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE…” Val threatened the spider, who didn’t give one flying fig, and inserted it into the pimp’s hole. He grunted at the feeling of something so cold being shoved inside of him but it could’ve been worse. He had seen all the paraphernalia the deer had conjured up.

“This…this is…nothing…” the pimp said with a shiver in his voice. “You don’t have…the balls…to hurt me Angie.” He smirked, in denial of what the spider was truly capable of. Angel frowned and took out the now melted treats stick and tossed it aside. Angel bent over to grab the biggest and most uncomfortable looking dildo on the table, the tyrannosaurus-sex, and started to lube it up. Regardless of how much the spider wanted Valentino to hurt, he knew it was physically impossible for this thing to penetrate the pimp without a little help with inserting it first.

“Fuck you Angie, I own your ass! I can- “the spider held the gigantic toy up to the pimp’s hole. Valentino paused mid-sentence and started to sweat.

“Well, now I fucking own yours!” Angel aggressively forced the toy into Valentino’s asshole, tearing it a little. The head of the toy barely made it in before Angel stopped. The pimp screamed as his hole was penetrated by the gigantic toy, his breathing becoming rapid at the pain.

“Hurting already, big daddy?” Angel crooned sarcastically to his pimp. He looked back to check on how Alastor was doing. He was indeed enjoying the show. The deer allowed the spider to see him stroking his erection through his pants, wanting to show him he was in fact doing a good job. Seeing this Angel’s cock started to become hard itself.

“Hey Al, mind if I get ya to turn this asshole over? Oh, and make sure he isn’t able to rut against the bed sheets to get friction on his cock. I want his to suffer.” The spider asked. Alastor snapped his fingers commanding the entity to flip the pimp over.

“They are now under your control for the duration of your session Angel dear. Just think of what you’d like them to do, and they’ll do it. Enjoy.” The deer winked at the spider, who was now over joyed at the control he was given. The entity took the toy and began forcing its way in to the pimp’s tight hole, slowly but not slow enough for him to get any pleasure out of it. Angel stepped down from the bed, and knelt down so he was face to face with Val.

“Hope you’re having as much fun as I did the other night, babe. You remember? When you gave me these?” he turned around and shed his coat, revealing the lashes that took his fur away. They were fresh, about three days old and scabbing over. Alastor watched as his precious Angel revealed his wounds. The deer seethed with rage. “I sure enjoyed it,” his face growing red in anger, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too!” the spider looked at Alastor, he could see the rage in the deer’s eyes. The Radio Demon snapped his fingers, a more menacing whip showed up on the table next to all the other toys. This one had spikes, and rough leather tendrils. Alastor nodded at the spider who silently and graciously thanked the deer. The spider picked up the whip and turned it over in his hands, grinning at the bare purple back exposed before him.

“Do it, darling.” The deer stood up and dropped his trousers and underwear, exposing his rock-hard cock. He stroked it with a smile, “Do it, for your REAL Daddy.” Angel’s panties could be heard from all around pentagram city with how hard they fell to the floor. Valentino’s head was turned towards Angel, so he did not know why this had happened, but knew it couldn’t have been good for him.

The spider raised the whip up, grabbed his own cock with his lower set of arms and began to stroke himself as he brought the whip across Valentino’s skin.

“AGGHH FUCK!” the pimp screamed as the whip made contact. The entity shoved the toy in harder as he was being whipped. A shadow pit was created under the bed to prevent Val’s cock from getting friction on the sheets of the bed. “FUCK YOU ANGEL! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR IT!” Val threatened the spider then was quickly shut up by a gag shaped like a large cock. It was shoved down his throat and tightened around his head by the entity, officially making it hard for the pimp to breath as his esophagus was cut off.

“I doubt he will ever pay for these deeds, Valentino.” Alastor popped up behind the spider, placing his hands on his shoulders, causing the spider to stop his whipping. Angel turned around to face the deer, and give him a kiss. The distraction caused the entity to stop, the toy halfway in the pimps swollen and angry asshole. “You see Val,” the deer grabbed the spider’s ass, “This is my property now. To do with as I please.” Alastor grabbed Angel’s face and kissed him passionately in front of a fuming Valentino.

The pimp grunted and screamed, being muffled by the gag in his mouth he barely made a noise. Angel turned back around and commanded the entity to resume its punishment. Val gagged and had his face forced hard into the bed, smashing his face against his heart shaped glasses, causing them to crack under the pressure.

“HA! I knew those were cheap as shit. Just like you Val.” Angel snickered. Alastor made his way around the bed. He placed his finger on the pimp’s bruised and broken skin, scraping up some blood on his claws. Val huffed at the touch that caused electricity like pain to shoot through his back. Alastor examined the blood on his finger, giving it a lick.

“Hmmm bitter, just like I’d expect.” The deer sneered at the sight before him, his erection instantly gone the second he tasted the foul blood of this demon that caused his loved one so much pain. Alastor made his way back to the couch so that he could focus on his Angel and maybe get it up again.

Angel watched Alastor walk back to the couch and sit down on it. His legs spread open, touching himself lightly to try and get back to where he was before. The spider smiled and stroked himself more, just watching his deer daddy got him aroused. Valentino was going numb from the constant flow of the toy; he was almost drooling from how good it felt now that he was used to it. The toy hitting his prostate at a steady rhythm.

“Oh, would you look at that? Looks like you’re starting to enjoy yourself, that’s no good.” The entity stopped and pulled the toy out, making Val wince with the sudden force. And the gag flying out of his throat causing him to take a deep and needed breath. “Got anything bigger Al? More, uncomfortable?”

“Hmmmm how about this?” The deer snapped his fingers causing all of the toys and gear he had summoned to disappear. Angel looked at him with confusion. Valentino was suspended in the air and his cock was jutting out straight from his body being held by the shadow. “Now! You are going to suck dear Angel’s cock. Just like how you have him do to you. Any funny business…” he nodded at his shadow and it placed its razor sharp, now physical teeth, lightly against the pimp’s cock. “I’ll have your most prized possession pickled on my mantle for all of eternity. Got it?” the deer smiled, more sweat falling down the pimp’s bald head.

“Oh, nice one.” Angel patted Val on the shoulder. “Karma’s a bitch ain’t it? Now, in your own famous words…” He smiled, laid down on the bed and grabbed the pimp’s head, “Suck my cock, you bitch.” The entity lowered Val onto Angel’s cock and closed his mouth. Angel let out a small moan as Val’s tongue rested against the underside of his cock.

“Never thought I’d get you to suck my dick, hahahah” Angel laughed as he helped bob Val’s head up and down his cock. Alastor was at full mast now, watching Angel finally getting revenge on and pleasure from that prick of a boss. He really did deserve it. Angel could feel Val getting angrier and his teeth threatening to bite down.

“HEY, NO TEETH ASSHOLE.” The shadow threatened his own bit on Val now, making him back down and play nice. Angel shuddered with pleasure and the feeling of dominance over the person who’s caused him so much pain for decades.

Hearing the dominant presence in Angel’s voice, Alastor stroked himself harder. He needed more, he wanted to fuck Angel himself now. But he did not want to ruin the revenge he was getting on Valentino, so he settled with his hands and another strand of the entity.

Angel was enjoying his revenge blowjob from Val, but then he heard a small moan coming from Alastor’s direction. The spider opened his eyes, focusing on the deer. His face grew hotter as he saw the deer slid half way down the couch, stroking his cock and the entity fucking his ass roughly.

“Holy shit…Alastor…” Val opened his eyes and looked up at the spider who was now drooling and staring at the deer. The pimp rolled his eyes and continued his forced work, until the spider dug his claws into the back of his head. He began to shove his cock in Val’s mouth and fuck his throat. The spider moaned when he heard the pimp gag. “Oh! Fuck! Alastor! Your throat is so tight!” he made sure the Radio Demon could hear him moan and pretend the mouth on his erection belonged to the deer. The entity fucked the deer harder at his command, another strand helping him by wrapping around his cock and squeezing firmly.

“Oh, fuck…Angel!” Alastor bit his hand, forgetting where he was and who was with him. He was caught up in the moment, his adrenaline getting the best of him. Angel was ecstatic to hear the deer moan his name. He fucked Val’s throat harder and deeper, making the pimp gag again and unable to breath.

“ALASTOR!” the spider shoved his cock as deep as it could go in the pimp’s throat and released, causing him cough and cutting off his air. The second the deer heard his spider’s orgasm he couldn’t take it anymore. The entity shoved itself in as hard as it could right up against the Radio Demon’s prostate “FUCK ANGEL!” the red demon came all over his shirt and the couch he was reclined on. Angel pulled out of the pimp’s mouth, a line of drool and cum being dragged by the tip of his cock and the pimp’s tongue.

“Good boy Valentino.” The spider pats the pimp’s head, which granted him a sneer. The shadow backed off of the pimp’s cock, but the entity kept him suspended, the order not given to release him yet. Angel slid off the bed and walked over to the Radio Demon, who was now panting from the orgasm and sending the entity that was helping him on its way. He did not bother sitting up. Angel came and laid down next to the deer, placing a hand on Alastor’s stomach. He leaned in to kiss the red demon’s cheek.

“Thank you Alastor. This was the best surprise anyone has ever given me.” He placed another kiss on the deer’s cheek. 

“You are most welcome. I had a feeling you would appreciate this.” The deer returned the kiss. The Radio Demon snapped his fingers, a portal opening up beneath the pimp. The entity released Valentino into the pit, he screamed, then was gone. The pit closed up and the shadow that had had its mouth over the pimp’s cock silently laughed and high fived the entity, then promptly returned to the shadows from which they came.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one! thank you all for being so patient with me. it's been trying times with Covid-19 going on. it's hard to gather inspiration when im not bored at work thinking of anything else :/ anyway, please enjoy!

13

**(warning: slight cumflation. )**

(notes: translations at the end of this chapter. I used Google translate since I don’t speak Italian. Forgive me if anything is wrong. The Spanish from Vaggie is slang and I know it from my family members saying it constantly :D)

Angel was walking down the sidewalk with a skip in his step. Ever since that night of the surprise from Alastor, his pimp has been fairly good to him. This was still hell after all and feelings of worry and woe only went so far wit the subconscious of assholes. Still, things were going a little better at work for the spider. He smiled at the thought of that night, still rolling around in his head.

“Alastor looked gorgeous getting fucked by that tentacle…” sighing to himself out loud, feeling his cock get hard as he was walking. “Shit…shit….” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. His cock obeyed, and did the same. Angel approached the door to the hotel and stopped when he heard shrieks coming from behind the entrance. All of the spider’s fur stood on end at that blood curdling shriek, making him hesitant to open the doors. He slowly raised his hand and grabbed the door handle, pushing it open slowly and peering inside.

Nothing. There was nothing. The spider looked left and right, behind the check in counter, in the lobby, nothing.

“AAHHHHHHH!!!” Angel jumped as he heard another scream coming from the lounge. This time he was absolutely curious, so he ran towards the noise. Upon hearing it he knew that shriek came from Charlie. He threw the doors open to the lounge when he reached it, his eyes darting back and forth.

“CHARLIE?! BABE, YOU ALRIGHT?!” Angel didn’t know why he was so worried about her. Guess they were becoming friends…? Three sets of eyes laid upon Angel the second those doors flew open. Vaggie cocked an eyebrow at Angel, confused at his sudden appearance. Charlie let go of the man she was holding and looked over as Angel called her name. The man had had the girl in a twirling embrace. I guess the laugh of a demon princess sounds like banshees? Weird.

“HEY ANGEL! I’m so glad you’re here! Yes, I’m fine,” she giggled to herself, walking over to grab the spider’s upper right hand. “Come with me! I want you to meet…” she paused until she was standing next to the man in white. “My Dad!” she gestured to the smiling man, you could see the flowers and hearts and sparkles floating around her head as she introduced her father. She was clearly excited he was here, and explained the screaming.

“Your dad huh?” the spider looked the man in white up and down, and raised an eyebrow.

“Lucifer Magne, it’s a pleasure to meet you Angel Dust.” The man grabbed the hand Charlie had been holding and gave it a kiss. Lucifer was a good two and a half feet shorter than the spider, but the confidence he gave off as he grabbed and kissed his hand, well, that made Angel blush something fierce.

“Hmmm so you know my full name huh? Guess that means you’ve heard of me, big daddy?” angel gave the king a wink. Vaggie’s eyes shot wide open at the nick name he so nonchalantly gave the ruler of Hell. Charlie smiled and a sweat drop could be seen rolling down her forehead.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t know the most famous porn star in all of Pentagram City?” the king let Angel’s hand fall to his side. Angel held his hands together, not knowing what to do with himself after that display of power.

“Hahahah, I’m glad to see you’re already familiar with one another Dad…” Charlie laughed nervously to herself. She wasn’t sure how to feel about her Dad knowing a porn star and thoughts she’d rather not have were racing through her head. “WELP!” she clapped her hands together, “how about a tour of the hotel Dad! I’m so glad you’re here for a visit, I’ve been dying to show you arou…” Lucifer held up a hand, effectively silencing his overly excited daughter.

“A tour sounds lovely sweet pea, but for now I would just like to relax if you don’t mind. I’ve had quite a long day of meetings with some of the overlords in the city, and it would be nice to lie down for a bit. You don’t happen to have an empty room I could borrow for a little while, hmm?” he had a smug smirk on his face, knowing damn well rooms were available. Lucifer loved his daughter, but did not believe in her cause. He knew it wouldn’t work, redeeming sinners.

“Oh, uh…yeah sure thing.” Charlie sighed with a small frown on her face. Vaggie placed her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders reassuringly. She couldn’t stand when people were mean to her lady love, but she wasn’t going to say anything to piss of the ruler of Hell. Maybe even one day, her father-in-law.

“Angel, would you mind showing Lucifer to a spare room? Key’s are behind the front desk.” Vaggie asked the spider while rubbing Charlie’s back.

“Why me?! I Ain’t’cha fuckin’ bell boy!” Vaggie stared daggers at Angel and he was taken aback a bit.

“Fine! Whatevah.” Angel left the room to fetch a key from behind the front desk.

“Thank you so much my dear.” Lucifer gave Charlie a peck on the cheek and followed after Angel. Vaggie glared at the devil whilst he walked away without a care in the world.

(1)“Pinche cabrón …” Vaggie muttered under her breath after he was out of hearing range. Charlie nudged Vaggie in the side playfully after hearing this. Vaggie just gave her a kiss on the cheek and smile, then hugged her, causing Charlie to smile again and giggle. She always felt better with Vaggie by her side.

“Right this way, “Your Majesty”” Angel said sarcastically as Lucifer entered the room. The spider grabbed a set of keys from the board without looking to see which room they belonged to. As long as they were on the board, the room was free. Both demons headed to the lifts passing Husk along the way. The cat eyed the king from behind the bar, taking a swig of his mystery bottle as they passed. Lucifer smiled and winked at the cat, who’s ears folded back and wings fluffed up, and gave the king a sneer. The ruler smiled and gave him a wave before entering the lift that had just arrived. Husk sighed and jumped over the bar, and with a flap of his wings, he took off to the nearest radio.

Angel stood with his back against the wall as the doors were closing behind Lucifer. He sighed and fiddled with the keys in his lower set of hands, reading over the floor and room number.

“Floor 6, room 6…seems befitting huh?” the spider smirked at the devil. Lucifer smiled and stepped into Angel’s personal space, causing the spider to push himself up against the wall so hard the handle that wrapped around the inside of the car dug into his back. “You uhh…need something pal?” questioning the devil as he put his upper hands against the bar. Lucifer put his arms on either side of the spider, trapping him against the wall. The devil eyes were parallel with the spider’s chest fluff, he gave a small smile up the porn star.

“Why yes,” Lucifer reached up and grabbed Angel’s bowtie and pulled him down so they were face to face. Angel’s cheeks flushed. Why was he so affected by this man? “I need you…” suddenly his lips were planted onto Angel’s. The devil forced open the spider’s mouth with his tongue, causing him to melt into the kiss. Angel’s knees buckled a beneath him, but Lucifer caught him before he could fall to the ground. The spider pulled away from Lucifer, letting himself fall to the floor.

“What…what the fuck do ya think you’re doin’?!” wiping away the drool that was dripping down his face, he picked himself up off the ground. He saw Lucifer chuckling to himself at how flustered the he had become.

“Why, I’m simply taking what is rightfully owed. I’ve wanted you since the day you fell down in my domain, darling.” The lift dinged, and the doors opened behind the devil. “Come with my Angel my dear,” Lucifer’s eyes began to glow. Angel heard a low rumble and growl come from the king’s throat. A tentacle appeared behind the spider and wrapped itself around his waist, causing him to flinch.

“Alastor?!” he sighed in relief at the thought of his Radio Demon coming to rescue him.

“No such luck there.” Lucifer waved his hand and the tentacle gripped tighter around the spider. The tentacle grew up out of the floor, taking the shape of a large serpent. “You see, this little guy,” he walks up to the snake and gives it little scratches under its chin, “belongs to me. He will be…encouraging you to attend my room with me this evening.” The snake flicked its tongue affectionately at the devil.

“You know I’m dating the Radio Demon, right?!” he lied, not knowing for sure if that’s what they had between them, but Lucifer didn’t need to know the truth. “He’s gonna kick ya ass if he finds out ‘bout this.” The spider tried to sway Lucifer from trying to have sex with him. Not that he wasn’t completely interested. How many people can say they had sex with a fallen angel? Well, considering how promiscuous the devil could be, probably a lot. Either way, he did not want to lose his chances with Alastor by pissing him off with a fling.

“Hahahaha, you think that, pathetic, edgy overlord could possibly do anything to frighten me into not getting what I want?” Lucifer began to strut over to his borrowed room, the snake in tow with the spider still wrapped in its coils. He stopped in front of the door and looked back at Angel who was still holding the key. He reached over as the snake moved the spider closer to him and grabbed the key. “Thank you, Angel.” Giving the spider a small smile, then opening his room.

The devil strutted into his suite, knowing full well he has won that little argument they had in the hallway. The snake was close behind him, pulling the spider into the room along with the rest of its body. Lucifer waved his hand and the door shut and locked behind them. He turned around and nodded to the snake who then let go of Angel, setting him down softly so he was standing on his own.

“Well, ya got me. Now what “Your Majesty”.” He sneered, a disgusted look with a lip curl on his face. Angel did not like being forced to do things he did not want to do. When he was at work, that was another thing. Val had a lot of control over him and he was used to it. Sure, this was the ruler of Hell, but he had no experience with what this guy was capable of. Causing him to be hesitant on obeying is every order. “If ya been wantin’ me since I manifested in this place…why is it DECADES later, ya finally makin’ ya move?” Angel crossed all of his arms and jutted his hip out like a mother scolding her child.

“Well, you see my dear Angel,” taking off his coat, he began to explain himself, “when one of you sinners first manifests down here in Hell, you’re afraid, less confident in your new form.” Lucifer set his coat down on a chair and began to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing a marvelous body that caused Angel to drool a little. “It may have been decades for you, but quite a short time for me. Considering I rule this place and have been stuck here for all eternity since the dawn of time.” He kicked off his boots and started to unroll his socks from his feet. “I figured by now you would know all the in’s and outs of your current form. What all those arms can do to…satisfy someone.” Folding his pants and setting them on the pile of clothes he shed, Lucifer was now standing before Angel in his underwear.

“I…guess…” Angel was at a loss for words. He was standing before the king of Hell in his underwear…that happened to be a small thong. “I’m not sure what I was expecting the ruler of Hell to wear under his clothes, underwear wise…I figured you go commando. But a thong?!” Angel snickered to himself, he was no longer intimidated or angry. Just overjoyed at this new information that he has been given. Lucifer chuckled with Angel, making his way across the room to sit on the bed. He snapped his fingers and the spider disappeared into thin air and reappeared on the bed next to the devil, nude.

“FUCK!” Angel let out a small yelp as he landed on the bed next to Lucifer. The king smiled and pulled the spider on top of him. Angel was much bigger than Lucifer, but he didn’t weigh much more.

“I don’t know why I was expecting you to be much heavier. But you’re so light.” The devil purred into the spider’s ear, then gave his cheek a kiss. Then a lick. Then a bite.

“Oh…” Angel moaned into the devil’s ear, not being able to help himself. His cock throbbed at the lick, then fully hardened at the bite.

“I know exactly what you like Angel, think of me as one would think of God…I see all. I’m always watching. Especially you.” He gave the spider another kiss on the cheek and grabbed his ass.

“Oh, fuck…”

“That’s right Angel darling…give into temptation. Let the sin take over.” The devil encouraged the spider. His own cock getting harder at the prospect of turning on Angel. The spider could feel the devils cock rise up and grind against his ass cheeks.

(2) "Merda santa che sembra fottutamente enorme ..."Angel let out, in…Italian?! He hadn’t spoken Italian to anyone else since he was alive. The spider blushed to himself at letting that slip.

(3)“Questo perché è enorme, solo per te Angelo. So come ti piace, la mia regina delle dimensioni sexy.” Lucifer purred back to the spider. You could see the steam coming out of Angel’s ears when he heard that. He bent over and kissed his king passionately. The spider had no idea what was coming over him. Hopefully the king soon enough. Angel started to rut against the devil’s belly, giving him the friction, he needed to get to full mast. Lucifer moaned into the kiss as he felt Angel doing this. He lowered his free hand, the other still occupied by the spider’s delicious booty, to free his member from the thong he was still wearing. His cock bounced free, smacking against the spider’s ass.

(4)“Gesù scopa Cristo!” the spider shouted when he felt the piece of meat hit his ass. It was solid and thick.

(5)“Mio fratello non ha niente a che fare con questo, piccola.” The devil smiled seductively and aligned his cock up to Angel’s hole. The spider was already panting, excited about the devil’s cock entering him. Lucifer rubbed the tip of his cock on the spider’s hole, slicking it with his precum.

(6)“Sei pronto, amore mio?” the devil questioned the spider.

(7)“SÌ! Per favore, papà, vaffanculo ora!” Angel pleaded with Lucifer. And the devil obliged. Lucifer thrust his cock inside of Angel, granting him a very lewd moan from the spider. Angel grabbed the bed sheets and ripped holes in them with his claws. It was a lot to take in all at once. Lucifer grabbed ahold of Angel’s ass, guiding it up and down his length.

“Oh fuck, that’s amazing…” panting, and moaning as the devil guided his ass. His second set of hands grabbed his own and started to stroke with the rhythm of his ass being penetrated.

“Having fun with the devil I see?” Angel heard a seductive whisper filled with static next to his ear. The spider’s eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

“Ala…” the shadow placed its hand over Angel’s mouth.

“Hush now darling, Lucifer can’t hear me or see my shadow. But he can see and hear you.”

“I’m so sorry Alastor…I don’t know what came over me…” Angel thought to himself, hoping Alastor could hear his thoughts.

“It’s not your fault. This bastard has the power of manipulation. He is the devil after all, I mean…look what he did with Eve.” Alastor chuckled to himself. Lucifer was still entranced in his fucking, his eyes closed and not even realizing Angel had stopped being “into it”. Above Lucifer appeared a portal on the wall behind him, just out of sight from the devil. Alastor was on the other side watching the two demons.

“You may not be able to get out of the situation you’re in, and I may not be able to do anything about it…for now. But I may as well give you something to watch while this half pint of a man is using my property without my permission. What do you say darling?” Angel’s eyes screamed yes to the Radio Demon. Alastor understood without him even saying a word. “Hmmmhmmm, that’s what I thought.” The entity let go of Angel’s mouth just in time, for Lucifer had snapped out of it and looked up at Angel.

“everything alright darling?” he asked with a thrust and gyration of his hips. Angel gave a groan of approval.

“Nnngg, yes, your highness…I have a suggestion…unnnfff…to heighten your senses though?” Angel grabbed a pillow from behind the devil and stripped the pillow case off of it. He held it up for Luci to see. The devil smirked and gave a small nod. The spider tied the pillow case around Lucifer’s eyes like a blindfold. Alastor smirked in the portal and began to strip for his Angel. Lucifer stopped fucking Angel and pulled out.

“My king?” Lucifer flipped Angel onto his back and realigned himself up to the spider’s hole. The devil was still blindfolded so he had done all this by feel alone. Angel frowned, his view of Alastor now blocked by the other demon. As he stared upwards, the spider could see the portal slide up to the ceiling, revealing a shirtless Radio Demon.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to see me no matter how he positions you…” Alastor crooned. Angel smiled, his eye tearing up a little. Maybe he was in a relationship with Alastor. He had been treating him a lot nicer lately. Less of a dominant presence, soft and caring. But then this shit happens. And he still fucks people at the porn studios. Was the Radio Demon a cuck? Doubt it, more like a voyeur. He had the power to have Angel all to himself, but he allowed these things to happen. Most likely for his own entertainment.

All this was going on through his head while he was getting reamed by the devil himself. He came out of his thoughts when he realized in the portal, he had been absent mindedly staring at, was a buck naked Alastor stroking his cock.

“OOohhhhh,” Angel moaned at the sight. Making sure he stopped himself from shouting Alastor’s name, which is difficult when that’s who he’s staring at. Beads of sweat dripped down from Lucifer’s hair, which was now in shambles from the vigorous physical activity.

“Oh, fuck Angel! Worth the wait…” Luci was panting and straining every muscle to fuck the spider as hard as he could. Alastor had snapped his fingers causing the shadow to appear in front of him. He waved his hand in front of the shadows body. The shadow was transforming from behind Alastor’s as he dragged it down. It was taking the shape of Angel. The spider had no idea the shadow could do this. Alastor smiled and pulled the shadow close to his own body and began to kiss and rut against the shadow Angel.

“Oh, fuck…” Angel moaned out loud, taking hold of his cock for the first time since he was on top of Lucifer. Alastor grabbed shadow Angel’s ass and spread its cheeks apart revealing his own asshole. At first that seemed very strange to see your own asshole in front of you but he got over that very quickly as Alastor summoned the entity to wrap around shadow Angel’s leg and line up with its entrance. Angel drooled a bit at the sight he was witnessing. Alastor smirked at Angel, the entity beginning to penetrate shadow Angel. The shadow threw its head back at the sensation of being penetrated by the entity, which began to grow thicker with each thrust inside the shadow.

Alastor leaned into the shadow’s neck and kissed it. Angel bit his lip watching the shadow take what he wanted. Lucifer’s pace sped up, the spider feeling his climax would show up any minute now. Alastor kissed his way down the shadow’s chest fluff, down the heart pattern trailing to its cock. Angel was beginning to sweat as he got closer and closer to the shadow’s member. Alastor kept full eye contact with Angel as he was planting kisses down the shadows body. Finally, the deer reached the base of the shadow’s cock, he paused.

“You want me to kiss it, darling?” Alastor questioned the real Angel.

“GOD YES PLEASE!” the spider shouted out loud by accident, making Lucifer thrust harder. Angel was stroking himself faster as he watched Alastor glide his lips over the shadow’s cock and plant a light kiss on the tip. He opened his mouth slightly, giving the tip a lick and open mouth kiss. The shadow had ZERO problem with this, if it could moan it would. Angel groaned and grunted out a feral noise.

(8)“Oh, cazzo! Non ce la faccio più!” with that Angel shot his load all over his and Lucifer’s chests. Luci felt Angel’s ass clench up around his cock, causing his orgasm to come to climax.

(9)“Adoro riempirti, mio bellissimo Angelo!!” saying Lucifer filled Angel is an understatement. He filled Angel to the brim, it flowed out of his ass with his cock still inside the spider. There was so much, Angel’s stomach distended ever so slightly. The spider felt this and put his hand on his belly.

“How the…hell…” he rubbed his belly feeling the little squish it gave when he poked it. Lucifer smiled at Angel and pulled his cock out, forcing cum to rush out onto the sheets.

“A little souvenir from yours truly.” The devil rubbed the spider’s full belly, took off the blindfold and hopped off the bed. He then snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared on his body. “This was quite a fun time if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed yourself, it sure sounded like you did.” Luci winked at Angel. “I’ll be taking my leave now; my daughter expects me to have a tour with her as you know.” And with that, the devil walked out of the room. Thank goodness he didn’t look up. Alastor was still watching from the portal on the ceiling.

“Fuckin prick.” He said quietly to himself.

“Hahah! Indeed, he is Angel my dear.” Alastor slipped himself out of the portal still buck naked. He fell beside Angel and took position next to the spider on the bed. “I’m glad I could be of service while you yourself, serviced the devil himself.”

“I’d much rather have had it been you.” Angel turned towards the deer and hugged him tight. Alastor put his arm around Angel’s shoulder the other stroking his hair.

“I know darling.” Quiet static could be heard as the two of them laid there in bed. Alastor kept a steady rhythm petting the spider calmly. Angel didn’t want to ruin this moment between them by asking any tough questions, but he really wanted to know. He had been thinking about it during that whole encounter with Lucifer. He swallowed hard. Alastor opened his eyes and looked at Angel.

“I can tell you have something on your mind. What is it?”

“Well…” he started nervously. The soft static around Alastor’s head disappeared.

“You can tell me.”

“Well…” The spider paused for what seemed like a long time, “What are we?”

Notes

(1)“Pinche cabrón …”: Fucking Bastard

(2)“Santa merda che sembra fottutamente enorme...”: "Holy shit that feels fucking huge ..."

(3)“Questo perché è enorme, solo per te Angelo. So come ti piace, la mia regina delle dimensioni sexy.”: “This is because it is huge, only for you Angel. I know how you like it, my sexy size queen. ”

(4)“Gesù scopa Cristo!”: “Jesus fucking Christ!”

(5)“Mio fratello non ha niente a che fare con questo, piccola.”: "My brother has nothing to do with this, babe."

(6)“Sei pronto, amore mio?”: "Are you ready, my lovely?"

(7)“SÌ! Per favore, papà, vaffanculo ora!”: "YES! Please, Daddy, fuck me now! "

(8)“Oh, cazzo! Non ce la faccio più!”: "Oh, fuck! I can not handle it anymore!"

(9)“Adoro riempirti, mio bellissimo Angelo!!”: "I love to fill you, my beautiful Angel !!"


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient with me. i know updates are slow. we shall see if this story continues. i want it to...but i need to figure out what the hell i'm gonna do next!

14

Alastor was at a loss for words. Sweat began to roll down his forehead, he hoped Angel hadn’t noticed his body tense at the question. There was nothing the deer wanted more, than to call this spider his own. But admitting that would show weakness in the eyes of the other overlords. And it would also gain him a physical weakness the others could use against him. Alastor had to think this over in length before bestowing an answer unto the spider.

“Angel…I…” Alastor took his hand away from the other man and ran it through his own hair nervously. Angel stared at Alastor, eyes almost begging for an answer.

“Ya know what,” he began, “I don’t really need an answer right now.” The spider laid his forehead against the deer’s chest. “I know you’ll give me one at some point.” He sighed with confidence as he felt Alastor relax at that statement. The Radio Demon could not have been more relieved, he lowered his head and placed a kiss atop Angel’s. He really did need time to think.

“Thank you, Angel.” Lifting the others head back up, he planted his lips against the spiders. Considering the way Alastor had treated Angel in the past, he felt he did not deserve this kindness, but was glad to receive it anyway. The spider melted into the kiss, placing one hand on the Radio Demon’s hip and the other on his neck. Using his other arms, Angel lifted himself up and rolled over to laying on top Alastor. The deer let this happen, letting out a small chuckle as he felt the spider’s already hard cock on his.

“That eager for another round, Darling?” the deer questioned, having pulled back from the passionate kiss. “Guess Luci has lost his touch, if you’re already raring to go.” Alastor ran his hands down the spider’s back and grabbed his ass. Angel let out a small moan at the grope.

“I’m always horny for you, Al sugah.” Placing both his upper hands on the deer’s face, Angel leaned in to kiss him once more. Slowly feeling what he could get away with, he started to open his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide across the Radio Demon’s lips. Alastor rolled his eyes behind their lids, but allowed Angel to slip his tongue in his own mouth. The spider smiled as he kissed his deer. Alastor wrapped his tongue around Angel’s and dragged it in further. Angel’s cock jumped at the feeling of Alastor regaining his dominance. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did miss it.

“Mmmmm,” Angel moaned into the other’s mouth. Grinding his hips into the Radio Demon’s, he was at full mast now. Alastor chuckled again, feeling his property getting a tad overwhelmed at the freedom he had given him over the last five minutes, he felt that he should probably do something about that. He didn’t want Angel having too much freedom, or he might take advantage. Alastor pulled away from Angel’s grip on his face and let the spider’s tongue go free.

“Oh, it seems that Daddy has let his little spider have a bit too much freedom here.” Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel fell onto the bed. The deer appeared fully clothed next to the bed. His cock was still noticeably erect in his pants. Angel hit the bed with a soft poof, shaking his head and laughing a little.

“You fucking tease!” rolling his eyes and flipping over onto his side again to face the Radio Demon. “How can ya do this to me Al! I mean, look at this?!” Angel gestured to his own cock and made it twitch. “Look how fuckin hard I am! It’s all for you babe!” sending kissy faces towards the deer, who in return just smirked.

“I can see that, my dear. But I know you’ve had quite an evening with the Devil, and Daddy doesn’t do sloppy seconds with the Devil.” He leaned in to kiss Angel once more on the lips. The spider tried to grab the deer and pull him back down onto the bed with him, but was caught by the entity that snared him before he could reach Alastor. “Tut, Tut! Nice try. But you’ll be on your own for the rest of the night.” The deer’s heart grew heavy just saying that. He wanted more than anything in that moment, to stay with the spider for the remainder of the evening, but he needed that time to think of the situation he had put himself in.

“Please Daddy?” begging and giving the deer his best puppy dog eyes, Angel had sat up on his knees, hands still slightly bound by the entity.

“Mmmhmmmm… I do love it when you beg. You look even more perfect when you do.” Alastor gave Angel another open mouth kiss, letting a string of saliva hang from their tongues as he pulled back. “Oops…” the deer jested as he stood up from the kiss “accidentally” brushing his erect, clothed cock across the spider’s face. This gesture awarding him a deep groan from Angel, and a throb from the spider’s own erection.

“UGGGHHHHH! DADDY PLEASE!!!!” moaning out loud at the deer, as he started to walk away, opening a portal with a snap of his fingers.

“You’re such a cutie, Angel darling.” With a kiss blown towards the spider, Alastor stepped through the portal, and was gone. The second it closed; the entity let go of Angel.

“FUCK!” the spider grunted, “Even when I’m pissed off at him for blue-ballin’ me, he’s still fuckin hot!” Angel slammed his fists onto the bed angrily. Frustrated at his situation, he didn’t realize the entity didn’t disappear. “What’re you still doin’ here?” he questioned the entity, “Shouldn’t ya be followin’ Smiles?” The entity wrapped itself around one of Angel’s hands, stroking it softly, almost vibrating. “Huh, kinda cute when ya not tryna’ fuck me senseless. Nevah really hada thing fa snakes, but they’re growin on me.” The spider winked at the entity.

Angel’s cock was slowly getting flaccid, from lack of stimulation. He decided to let it slide and lie down for the night. Now that he had nothing stimulating him, he was growing tired. He let himself fall back, his head hitting the pillow softly. The bed was still kind of wet from sweat and other…fluids, but at the moment he was officially too tired to care. As the spider began closing his eyes, he felt a strong muscle climb up his side. The entity was growing girthy and long. Angel began to sweat.

“Uhhhh,” his breath hitched as the entity curled around his body softly and rested itself under his head. When it finally stopped moving, Angel realized, “Are…are you cuddlin’ me?” the entity moved once again to rub itself against the spider’s face, like an affectionate cat. “Oh…Alastor…” a tear formed and rolled down Angel’s cheek. The entity rubbed again and wiped the tear away, confirming it was indeed Alastor who told it to stay. Angel gave the entity a small kiss and cuddled back. It wasn’t long after that kiss, he fell into a deep sleep.

It was a week later; Angel had not seen hide nor hair of his beloved Radio Demon. He thanked whomever was out there looking after him that The Entity had stayed in bed with him every night that week. Even after he came home from seeing a John, it’s like Alastor was there comforting and cuddling him each night.

“He must have a lot ta think about, if it’s takin’ him this long…” walking down the hallway, lost in thought and looking even more confused than usual, he bumped straight into Husk.

“Ugh, FUCK!” the cat growled at the spider. “Watch where the fuck yer goin’!” he spat, figuratively dusting off his shoulders.

“Hey kitty kitty. Meow you doin?” Angel wiggled his eyebrows at the grumpy old man in front of him. “Ready for another round wit’ me?” the spider brought his hands to his chest fluff and puffed it up, making his chest more prominent.

“Don’t push it fruit loop.” He shoved his finger in the arachnid’s face, that of which he had to reach far up to do so. Angel gave him a giggle and pinched the cat’s cheek.

“Hahaha, you’re too cute kitty cat.” Husk swiped his claws at Angel, who pulled away just in time not to get hit.

“WATCH IT…” the cat flapped his wings to get up in Angel’s face. The spider was not phased, giving the grump a smile and a peck on the nose. Husk frowned, yet blushed at the same time, causing Angel to cock an eyebrow. “ANYWAY…” a letter was thrust into one of Angel’s upper hands. “That smiling asshole told me to give ya this. My job is officially done for the day.” It was only 8a.m, but the cat didn’t care. “If ya need me, which I fuckin hope for ya safety ya don’t, I’ll be passed out behind the bar.” The feline hiccupped, took a swig of the bottle Angel just realized the cat was holding, and made his way back to the lift from which he came.

“He’s too cute when he’s mad.” Chuckling to himself and bringing the letter up to read it, the biggest smile grew on his face. It was of course, from Alastor. The spider gave it a squeeze as if it were the Radio Demon himself. He was at first, hesitant to open the letter from the deer. He remembered the last one he opened fondly, that gave him the strength to finally open it.

_My Dearest Angel,_

_I know it has been rather tough this past week, not seeing one another. I also know I have left for longer periods in the past since we have made acquaintances. This week has given me time to think about my over-all situation concerning you._

Angel could feel a lump forming in his throat. He had no idea where this was going, so far it didn’t sound good.

_I have come to my conclusion, but I do not feel it appropriate to discuss this through a letter. The reason I am sending Husk to deliver this to you, is to inform you I will be discussing this with you soon in person._

_I am looking forward to our next encounter,_

_Yours,_

_Alastor._

“Well…that’s cryptic. Thanks Smiles, made me feel so much bettah.” The spider rolled his eyes and stuffed the letter in his chest fluff. Angel sighed, his shoulders fell and he let his head fall to the side, exasperated. “A week of nothin’, then this cryptic shit. Man is playin’ me I swear…if he wasn’t so fuckin hot n’ shit…” shaking the thought out of his head, he continued down the hallway towards the lift.

He hit the call button, and leaned against the wall. Knowing it was going to take a minute since grumpy cat just went downstairs, he decided to light up a cigarette. The spider fished for his lighter from the inner pocket of his coat, once found he lit up and took a long drag. As he waited there, he had closed his eyes for a few seconds before feeling a strong muscle climb up his leg.

“Shiiiii…. FUCK!” the spider jumped and dropped his cigarette. He looked down at his leg, the entity was coiling its way up his leg. “Ya scared th’ shit outa me!” scolding the coil, he bent over to pick up his dropped drug. The entity almost purred around Angel’s leg. “Guess this means that Strawberry Pimp is watchin’ me from somewhere, huh?” Angel spoke to the entity as if it could talk back, it couldn’t but he got the gist of what the weird thing meant when it “responded”. The spider patted the entity on the “head” and stood back up. A ding sounded, indicating the lift had arrived.

“Love you sugah.” Angel blew a kiss to the entity as it slinked away, hoping Alastor knew the kiss was directed at him, then stepped into the lift. The spider stood there in silence finishing up the cigarette he had lit up before stepping into the lift. When the spider stepped out into the lobby, he just about squashed Niffty, who was running around in her normal, manic speed.

“Good morning Angel!” she raced by as if wearing roller skates, she was so fast.

“Niffty…it’s 7p.m….” Vaggie was walking by and over-heard Niffty’s greeting, correcting her.

“I know but it’s morning for Angel!” she giggled and picked up the cigarette butt Angel had flicked on the floor with a smirk. Vaggie stared daggers at Angel, who in return flipped her off. Picking up Angel’s trash was a normal occurrence for her, so she wasn’t phased in the slightest.

“Can you be at least a little respectful of others who work here?” scolding Angel and huffing, Vaggie left the lobby and into the manager’s office.

“Whateva’, bitch.” Angel sneered at the woman and stuck out is his tongue when she slammed the door behind her. “Hey Nif, I’m headed out. Mind changing the sheets in my room? They’re getting kinda ripe in there. Been a while I suppose.”

“Not a problem Angel!” she darted towards the lift without another word.

“Thanks doll.” He gave her a small smile. “I’m headed to work Charles! Be back whenevah I feel like it!” Angel shouted, not knowing exactly where the hotel manager was at the moment. He had a big show that night, and when he said big show…he meant a private show for his boss Valentino. The spider cringed, he hated performing for just that asshole. Valentino was extremely critical of Angel’s dancing, making sure it was the most sexual, money making performance he could get out of his bottom bitch.

As soon as Angel stepped out of the hotel, he lit up another cigarette and began his walk to work. He was in trouble with his boss already, so he didn’t want to bother asking for a ride. Good thing the weather was nice that night, the walk was at least twenty minutes.

Once Angel got to the club, he put out the third cigarette he was on from his walk. He was meeting Val at his club tonight due to his private studio being remodeled.

“Angie! Baby! So nice to see you early for once.” Valentino grabbed one of Angel’s arms and pulled him into a tight hug. “Give daddy some sugah.” The taller man puckered his lips and received a quick, reluctant kiss from Angel. “Now, now Angel cakes,” Val clicked his tongue at the quick peck he got. “That any way to trea…” Angel cut his pimp off, smashing his lips against the other man’s. Opening his mouth and forcing his way into the pimps. A short, three minutes make out session with this asshole aughta’ shut him up. Angel pulled away and wiped the pink saliva off his face.

“Whew!” the pimp let out a sigh. “Now that’s more like it.” He smacked Angel on the ass and guided him into the hallway off to the right of the entrance. Valentino walked Angel to the door of his personal dressing room, stopping just outside. “Now Angie, put on something nice for Daddy, and be out on stage in ten minutes.” He placed a hand on Angel’s chin and lifted his face until they were eye to eye. “Don’t keep me waiting now.” He placed a sweet kiss on Angel’s lips, let go of his face, and walked to the bar to gather drinks for his private show.

“Yes daddy.” Angel said softly. He hated having to deal with Val, but it seems like his mood was better than the last few nights. That kiss probably helped. The spider turned around to face his dressing room door, lying his head against it, trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The second he opened the door he was hit with a familiar smell. It smelled of expensive, fancy alcohol, cigarettes, and…cologne? More like a musk, but not a bad one. The spider looked around and saw a large bouquet of black roses on his vanity, and next to it a letter. His heart began to flutter.

“Alastor…” he swooned. Walking over to the vanity with a small skip in his step, he picked up the card and opened it without hesitation.

_My dearest Angel,_

_I will be seeing you soon._

_Yours,_

_Alastor._

Angel did a little dance on the spot. He was giddy at the “Dearest” adjective. This was good sign, but he was curious as to how Alastor got these gifts into the club. Even if he could teleport with those weird portals, Valentino had this placed bugged in every room. The spider shook the thought from his head. He didn’t care, Alastor had made an effort to show affection, and that’s all that mattered. Angel set the letter down and sniffed at the roses, they smelled fresh and alive. One of the loveliest gifts he’s received down here in Hell. A tear started to form in his eye but he wiped it away before it could roll down his cheek. He needed to get ready or Val would quite literally tear him a new one.

Before stepping away, he checked himself in the vanity and decided his current makeup was fine for tonight. Val would most likely be sitting in his normal booth at the back of the club, nearest the end of the runway, so it wasn’t like he was going to get the best view of his face. The spider decided to wear a zipper adorned ensemble he had hidden away in the closet by his love seat. It wasn’t exactly Val’s favorite, but Angel was in more of a “dark” mood tonight. Alastor’s gift did cheer him up but that kiss he had engaged in with his pimp deflated his mood a bit. Now dressed and primped, he sprayed a bit of perfume on his neck, then headed to the stage.

Down a long hallway, lined with posters of his previous performances and neon lights, he couldn’t help but swear he saw shadows out of the corner of his eyes. To his knowledge, he and Val were the only ones that were supposed to be here tonight. These blurs were freaking him out a bit, so decide to pick up the pace. Finally, he hit the curtains that lead to the front of the stage.

“Okay Daddy, I’m ready!” he shouted to Valentino, who had a control for the music. After a small pause, the spider heard the music start up. “What?” the music wasn’t what they had discussed. This was softer, more sensual in a romantic way, and most definitely not from this era. “That sure sounds familiah…is that…” Angel stepped out from behind the curtain, freezing at the vision before him.

“I know for certain,” grainy and old timey music sounded from around Alastor, “The one I love, I’m through with flirtin’” he danced closer to Angel, “It’s you that I’m thinkin’ of. Ain’t misbehavin’” the deer pulled the spider in close to himself, he placed a hand around Angel’s neck and brought his face in close to the other’s, “I’m savin’ my love…for you.” Alastor placed his lips on Angel’s, finishing the verse. Angel’s face was beet red. Never in his life had anyone treated him this romantically before, he loved it.

“Alasta’,” the spider fanned himself with his hand as if he had the vapors. “why…how…FUCK what are ya doin!? Val is gonna catch you and kill me! Ya need ta git…” but Alastor cut off the spider with another kiss.

“It’s quite alright my dear. He’s pretty tied up at the moment.” Pointing at the back of the room, Angel fallowed the deer’s finger. Valentino was indeed tied up, quite literally with the very ropes he had tied Angel up with a few nights ago. “That…Man?” the deer shuddered, “Will not be going anywhere for the rest of the night. He will not be bothering our date.” Angel’s eyes widened.

“DATE?!” the spider swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Yes, my dear, date” Alastor smiled and gestured to the items he brought with him on stage. It was a plethora of sex toys. They looked like the very same he had provided Angel with the night he let him play with Valentino.

“Oh…” Angel pulled Alastor’s body flush against his own, “What’cha gonna do to me tonight Daddy?” he said with a bit of a moan in the tone of his voice.

“Well, well my dear,” Alastor gestured to the items that were on the stage, then to the pimp that was tied up against his will in the back of the building once again “that, is in fact, for you to decide tonight.” The deer pulled Angel into a passionate kiss. The abundant zippers on Angel’s outfit were digging into Alastor’s exposed skin on his hands.

“This outfit,” he began undoing the zipper that had been digging into his hand, “though it looks mighty fine on you darling, needs to go. It reeks of that rat.” The Radio Demon then began to buzz and snapped his fingers. Every zipper on Angel’s outfit came undone at the same time. Angel didn’t even have to grab the outfit from falling, considering how tight it was on his body.

“Oh Al, you bad thing you…” Angel teased, using his second set of arms to wrap around the deer’s neck and the upper set to start pulling down the shoulders of his outfit. Before he could bring them halfway down, Alastor stayed his hands.

“No, mon cher…that’s my job.” Alastor leaned in close and kissed his Angel on the neck, making his way down until his sharp teeth reached the collar of the spider’s outfit. The deer bit down into the fabric so hard he punched holes into it, then reeled back, tearing the garment from the spider’s body. Only half of it came with the Radio Demon in his attempt to rip the outfit off completely. Sweat rolled down Angel’s cheek as it began to darken with a blush.

“Fuck me Al…that was hot…” Angel whispered under his breath, hoping Alastor wouldn’t hear the comment. He was shocked he even said it, he meant to just think it.

“That’s the idea mon Angie…” growling and spitting out the fabric he tore off, Alastor lifted his prize and wrapped his legs around his waist. “I plan on showing that rat who your real Daddy is tonight.” Angel purred and moaned into the other’s ear and kissed one of his antlers.

“I thought you said I could choose what was happening on our date?” he brought one of his sleeveless arms up and fiddled with the Radio Demon’s hair, stroking his ears.

“You already did…” Alastor smirked, ““FUCK ME” was it? Just now?” the deer knew he was being cocky, and knew that the spider couldn’t resist. Angel bit his lip; he couldn’t argue with that. It was pretty much what he wanted anyway.

“And we have a captive audience, mind the pun my dear.” The two of them looked over towards the tied-up Valentino, who was now inching himself across the ground towards the stage. “Well, well, well! Look at this little worm!” Alastor softly placed Angel down on his feet and made his way down the stage steps. Valentino glaring up at the approaching demon. The pimp thrashed about, trying to loosen his restraints.

“I must say, I am rather impressed that you made it this far down the aisle without me noticing. I guess mon Angie is quite the distraction now, isn’t he?” the deer looked back at Angel, the spider waved his fingers at his lover. Alastor gave him a wink and snapped his fingers. Static filled the air and the entity came up from the ground, wrapping the pimp in its many tendrils. It squeezed the moth tightly and took the gag from his mouth.

“ANGEL! I WILL FUCK UP YOUR WORLD YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! TELL THAT SMILING ASSHOLE TO LET ME GO!” he spat at Angel, who cowered a little at the deafening volume his pimp reached. Alastor raised his foot and brought it down hard into Valentino’s face. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Val recoiled in pain, spitting out blood and a tooth along with it. Angel let out a yelp. He knew he was going to pay for that the next time he had to come to work. Bending down and picking up the pimp’s face, Alastor leaned in close so the pimp would get the idea.

“Look here, you pathetic excuse of a demon.” Alastor’s voice started to become staticky and distorted as he got angrier. “You, will never, EVER touch MY property as long as I roam this plane of existence. Do you understand me?” he tossed Val’s face aside and let the entity drag the pimp to a front row seat.

“I SWEAR ANGIE, I DON’T CARE WHAT THAT FUCKER SAYS! YOU’RE MINE! AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I’LL,” the entity wrapped itself around the moth’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Saliva ran down the entity, Val was foaming at the mouth now in anger. Alastor gave Val a sweet smile, turned, and walked up the stage steps to Angel.

“Do not cry my love,” spreading his arms, Angel ran into them immediately. “This is our date night. That vermin, will not hurt you anymore.” Alastor stroked Angel’s hair calmingly. The deer lifted the spider’s face and kissed all of his eyelids. “You belong to me, if you wish. I will not force it upon you like that scum did.” Alastor wiped away the tears of his lover with his thumbs, kissing his nose when done.

“I’m yours Al, all yours. I want to be yours!” Angel stood up straight and hugged his Radio Demon. His exposed arms wrapped around Alastor’s shoulders, whilst the others wrapped around his waist. “I love you, Alastor.” The deer paused, still not used to this type of affection. He paused and took a deep breath.

“I, love you too, Angel.” The deer let out a sigh. Angel was overjoyed at hearing the other demon say the words, he so longed to hear. The spider lifted Alastor and twirled around with him in his arms, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. The deer couldn’t help himself but blush. He had never, ever in his afterlife been picked up and twirled before.

“Hehe, ya cute when ya blushin’ Al.” Angel giggled and gave the other’s cheek a little peck. Alastor’s ears went back in embarrassment. He was usually so confident in himself, but after admitting some strong feelings for this other demon, he himself was feeling a tad self-conscious. The spider smirked and ran one of his down the front of the Radio Demon’s trousers. Alastor froze, beginning to sweat, grabbed Angel’s hand.

“I want nothing more right now, than you my dear.” He caressed the spider’s cheek. “After what happened with that ‘man’,” he gestured to Valentino, still sitting in the front row trying to open his mouth so he could bite the entity, but it was too strong. “After what he did to you, I would like you to choose how we proceed with this evening. My first thought was to show him that you are in fact, mine.” Confidence restoring, Alastor placed his hand on the small of Angel’s back and pulled his pelvis against his stomach, due to the height difference. “I wanted to show him what a real man is capable of…” the deer placed his other hand behind Angel’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. “but, where we do this, does not matter to me. As long as I get to hold you ton…” Alastor was cut off by Angel forcing his tongue into his mouth. Alastor got his answer. Alastor snapped his fingers and a bed was produced from a black pit behind them. He pulled away from Angel, catching his breath.

“Only the best for you, cher.” Angel shoved Alastor back onto the bed, he landed with a small poof. The bed was soft, just the way Angel liked it. Noticing that he still had the partially ripped garment on, Angel tore the rest of with his ridiculous strength. This man was ready. He had the real deal Alastor in front of him. No tricks, no shadows, nothing but the Radio Demon himself. The spider was standing in front of the other in just a very small thong and his boots. Alastor’s face turned red once more. Angel could swear he heard his heart beat echo in the building.

“Whas’sa matta’ sugah? You’ve seen me naked before, whas’ so different this time?” Angel cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the other. He knew exactly what he was doing to this deer. The spider purred while stepping forward towards his lover, placing his upper hands on the other’s shoulders and his lower on his arms. He spread his legs to straddle the Radio Demon, bringing the other’s arms up and placing them on his waist. Giving his hands a squeeze so that the others were squeezing his ass cheeks. Alastor let out a soft moan as he felt up Angel’s buttocks and waste.

“Oh Angel, dearest…” moaning out his lover’s name, he pulled the spider close so that his face was deep into the spider’s chest fluff. Angel chuckled as Alastor’s nose finally hit his skin.

“Hmmm, they always love the fluff. Nice and soft, huh Al?” Angel brought his upper arms up and grabbed the deer’s antlers and smushed Alastor’s face into his poof. The deer let out a huff of contentment. Suddenly his antlers were being yanked back so he was facing Angel nose to nose.

“Now, I’ve been waitin’ amore…” He placed a kiss on the deer’s nose. “I’ve been very patient, but now, I need you ta’ fuck me.” The spider ground his hips into the deer’s crotch, making a point for Alastor to notice that he was hard. Valentino’s muffled screams could be heard from behind the entity. He was livid, that this man was stealing his best whore.

Alastor said nothing, he only smiled wide and flipped positions with Angel so that the spider was now on his back. The deer started to kiss his spider on the cheek, then slowly made his way down his neck, then his chest, all the while making complete eye contact with Valentino. Eyes seeing red, Val struggled against his restraints harder than before with more bloodlust in his eyes. The Radio Demon would wish he wasn’t born by the time the pimp had gotten his way with him. Alastor had zero worries about the moth, he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop him from claiming Angel for his own.

“Oh, Alastor…” Angel moaned as the deer made it to his hips. The panties the spider was wearing left nothing to the imagination now. His cock was rock hard and sticking out the side of the small piece of fabric. Alastor moved down to kiss the head of his spider’s cock, slowly parting his lips and giving it small licks. Angel’s lower set of arms grabbed Alastor’s antlers and clung to him as if his after life depended on it. He lifted his legs to wrap around the deer’s waist, his upper hands brought up above his head, grabbing and squeezing one of the pillows he had groped around for. The deer hummed as he kissed the spider’s length. Angel bit his lip and gyrated his hips reflexively. “FUCK, ALASTOR!” the deer took the spider into his mouth and began to twirl his tongue around the spider.

Alastor had no idea he was going to be giving Angel oral sex. He had never done this with anyone before. It had always been the other way around, if it happened at all. The deer looked over once again at Valentino who was staring intently. He shot the pimp a wink and lightly scraped his teeth up the shaft of Angel’s cock, granting him a loud moan as reward. A hum came from Alastor, causing the entity to loosen its grip on Val’s mouth allowing him to speak.

“WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU, YOU PRISSY FUCK…” the pimp spat out excess saliva, “I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU.” The shout caused Angel to flinch and pull down on Alastor’s antlers. Instead of biting down, thankfully, Angel’s cock went straight down the deer’s throat, making both of the fornicators moan in pleasure. A pop sounded from around the deer and the entity was back up and wrapped around the pimp’s mouth once more.

“What, was that Al?!” Angel looked down at the man around his cock, he was smiling back up at him, his tongue wrapped around the muscle. He pulled away with a very lewd slurping sound, causing Angel to bite his lip again.

“Nothing my dear, he just looked like he had something useless to say.” Smirking and wrapping his hand around the spider’s cock and stroking. “I figured I would let him have a chance to get his anger out before he never speaks again.” Angel’s eyes grew wide at hearing that last sentence.

“Wait…what do you me…” he was cut off by a deep stroke to his member, his head falling back to the bed. Alastor was feeling it now. His pants growing tighter and restrictive. He needed to free himself from his current prison. Standing up, he started to take his coat off and fold it neatly to the side. Angel looked up to see his lover undressing slowly, his cock now very lonely.

“Must ya take so long Al?” the spider was pouting now.

“Just because I am aroused my dear, does not mean I have to be a mess.” Angel rolled his eyes and laid back down, but before he could get comfortable, he had an idea. He got up and flipped over onto his stomach, then got up on his hands and knees. The spider placed his head on a pillow and hugged it with his upper arms. Using his second set of arms he grabbed his cock and began to play with it, whilst spreading his knees apart, creating a very enticing and lewd scene for anyone who was to witness it.

“Hurry up Al, I can’t wait much longah’….” his hand traveled from his buttock to his needy hole, of which he started to circle with a finger. Alastor was working on the buttons of his shirt when he heard Angel’s begging. He turned around to see a bent over Angel with his ass in the air, begging to penetrated. The deer turned beet red this time. He should’ve known better than to try to tease a professional tease.

Immediately, Alastor snapped his fingers and all his clothes disappeared. His own cock jutting straight out from his body at a fairly decent size. One Valentino could not ignore himself as his eyes dialed straight on it, eye’s wide in surprise. The pimp looked away, his face turning a bit red itself. He had to admit, it did look rather appetizing.

“Angel, you tease.” Alastor bent over to kiss one of the beautiful cheeks before him, then the other. His hands came up to spank then caress each side of the spider’s succulent ass. The deer placed his lips up to Angel’s entrance and began to kiss it with vigor.

“OH FUCK!” the spider’s face turned a shade of pink as he buried it in the pillow he was hugging. Alastor had no idea what was coming over him, this act is so filthy and disgusting, but it felt to good and so right to him. Dirty slurping sounds could be heard in the audience. Valentino had long since stopped struggling against his restraints, in favor of watching his best whore and the Radio Demon go at each other. He hated to admit it, but this was hot as fuck. His own cock growing hard, he was getting rather uncomfortable in his own underwear.

Alastor felt a tap on his shoulder, it was his shadow. He slowly pulled back to look at what the shadow was pointing at. He could see Valentino trying to rut against the entity to get the friction he needed. Alastor sneered in disgust and snapped his fingers. This time he created a cock cage around Valentino’s member, immediately stopping the pimp from his rutting.

“You do not deserve to enjoy this show, you rat.” The cage around the pimp’s cock was the smallest one Alastor could conjure up, causing the moth to cringe and his penis getting crushed immediately. The deer heard the other groan in pain at the sudden containment. The shadow could be seen laughing at the pimp. Alastor thanked the shadow and got back to Angel’s rump before him.

“Sorry for the interruption, love.” Alastor kissed the entrance and cheeks once more. “The pimp is dealt with; he will not be enjoying this show from now on. I have made sure of that.” Another kiss to each cheek, then the deer was standing. He maneuvered the spider further onto the bed so he could join him. The deer then conjured up some lubricant, then applied liberally to his own throbbing member and Angel’s entrance.

“Not stretchin’ me out, ay Al?” the spider was nervous about this, but also very eager to feel Alastor inside of him.

“Cher, I’m sure you can handle anything I throw your way. Besides that, I want you to feel every inch of me as I enter you.” Alastor crooned, pushing his tip up against the entrance. Angel let out a small moan as he felt Alastor line himself up, and push in ever so gently. He was massive on purpose, wanting his spider to feel nice and full.

“Oh, Fuck…” Angel groaned in a whisper. “Fuck Al, you’re too big…I can’t…” the deer caressed Angel’s hip with his free hand.

“You can take this mon Angie; I know you’ve taken more in the past.” Alastor glared at the still watching Valentino. “I know if we work together slowly, you’ll enjoy this as much as I am.” Alastor pushed in further, the head of his cock in all the way now. Angel moaned and breathed deeply.

“Alastor…fuck…” his breathing was calm as he took the massive cock into himself. The static around Alastor’s head grew louder as he tried to concentrate on not hurting Angel, as if he was trying to block out any other distractions there may have been in the club. All he heard was Angel’s steady breathing and his own heartbeat.

“That’s it Love, just a little further.” The deer was trying his best not to just shove the rest of the way in. The tight heat of Angel’s hole was almost more than he could bare. Suddenly; Alastor felt Angel slam back into his pelvis, his cock being fully engulfed by Angel’s asshole.

“FUCK!” Alastor cried, not expecting that to happen after the display Angel had given him about being too big. “Angel!” the deer grasped both sides of the spider’s hips as he moved himself back and forth to fuck Alastor.

“I couldn’t wait any longah’ for you to start fuckin’ me for real Daddy!” he looked back at the deer whilst still fucking himself. “So, I decided to help ya along!” the spider sounded out of breath, the cock inside of him, alone, was bigger than anything he could remember taking before. He loved every inch.

“Such a naughty boy,” Alastor smiled and bit his lip. “Daddy, will have to punish you for being impatient.” Angel could feel Alastor making himself bigger by the second. He felt as though he was going to rip apart, but he wanted more.

“Yes, Daddy please…I’ve been such a bad boy.” Angel couldn’t help but giggle at himself. He felt as if he was in a really cliché porno, with the dialogue exchange.

“Unf, fuck Angel…” the spider didn’t know if he had ever heard his Radio Demon swear before, but damn if he didn’t find it sexy. Alastor leaned over Angel so that his chest was touching the spider’s back, he continued kissing his lover’s neck as he fucked him mercilessly with his now ten-inch long, four-inch in diameter cock.

“Babe, I’m so full…” Angel was drooling on the pillow he was hugging. He spoke in a tone that made him sound drunk and out of it. Alastor was ramming against Angel’s prostate in such a rhythm that it kept him from coming just yet, but kept his cock solid. The Radio Demon could feel the knot in his stomach form, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He had planned on this to keep up a lot longer than what was happening, but the ass he was fucking was too much for him. The deer had waited so long for this moment, torturing Angel in the best way, torturing Valentino in the worst way. That was it, the thought that broke him.

“FUCK ANGEL, I’M…” the deer let out a grunt and filled up his spider to the brim. Angel reached back to stroke himself as his Radio Demon came inside of him. He could feel the load overflowing out of his greedy hole, his hand getting covered in Alastor’s seed.

“Fuck, ALASTOR.” A few more pumps of his own cock and he was tightening around Alastor’s, coming himself. The deer wrapped his arms around Angle in a hug and collapsed onto his side, now spooning the spider. His massive cock still inside of his lover, he was waiting for the euphoria to come down a bit before he decided to bring himself back to a normal size. Angel was in such ecstasy; he had a delayed reaction when the other pulled him onto his side into a snuggle.

Valentino groaned at the happiness he could feel radiating off the stage. He rolled his eyes and huffed. Alastor could feel the disgust from the pimp all the way on stage. He didn’t bother opening his eyes at it, just snapped his fingers and his shadow appeared.

“Take care of the audience, would you?” the deer mumbled to the shadow, between sweet kisses he was planting on Angel’s neck and shoulders. The shadow’s grin grew wider and glowed red instead of it’s usual blue. It knew what Alastor wanted done to this pimp. It slithered down the steps of the stage and replaced the entity that was coiled around the moth. Valentino reflexively pissed himself at the sight of the shadow glowing red. The shadow licked the side of Val’s face causing the pimp to go pass-out and go limp. Alastor looked at the shadow, it gave the deer the ok. The Radio Demon nodded at the shadow, and it disappeared into a void. 

“What was that about sugah?” Angel had seen everything that went down, the deer not realizing the spider had been watching.

“Do not worry about it my dear, that maggot will never bother you again. Not as long as I exist.” Alastor placed a hand on Angel’s cheek and softly turned his head up so he could place a kiss on the cheek closer to him. “I love you mon Angie.”

“I love you too, Alastor.”


End file.
